Harry Potter et la prophétie du phénix
by Saenda
Summary: Traduction, fic de Storyspindler La cinquième année d'Harry sera la plus intense : son été fut le plus horrible du monde, ses cauchemars le hantent et pire encore, Voldemort est déterminé à le tuer plus que jamais. chap 1 et 2 à reprendre CHAP 6 EN LIGNE
1. Chapitre 1

Harry Potter et la prophétie du phénix : Chapitre 1  
  
Le numéro quatre de la rue Privet Drive semblait une maison tout à fait ordinaire. Là était une illusion que les Dursley tentait désespérément de maintenir. Mais, les murs de cette maison entouraient une famille plutôt anormale. Le supposé centre de cet anomalie s'assit dans son lit, dans la petite chambre sous l'escalier, tremblant après un cauchemar.  
  
Harry Potter était apeuré, regardant autour de lui tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre contrôle de sa respiration. Un petit cri de douleur sortit de ses lèvres pendant qu'il mettait sa main sur sa douloureuse cicatrice et que son autre bras s'enroulait de façon protectrice autour de lui.  
  
La compagnie de perceuses de Vernon Dursley, Grunnings, avait fait faillite. Incapable d'accepter que sa compagnie avait échoué à cause de sa propre incompétence, il avait blâmé Harry et son anomalie. Le jeune garçon protesta en disant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie puisqu'il était de premier cycle, mais Vernon faisait la sourde oreille. Puant l'alcool bon marché, Vernon avait battu son neveu et celui-ci avait à présent une lèvre fendue et un œil au beurre noir. Les Dursley lui avaient fait d'horribles choses dans le passé, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais battu physiquement avant cet été. Ils avaient préférés le torturer psychologiquement.  
  
Harry avait presque été soulagé lorsqu'il avait entendu sa tante Pétunia pousser des cris perçants après Vernon, voulant savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Malheureusement, son soulagement fit place à de la tristesse lorsqu'elle commença à radoter que les voisins se posait des questions. Ça ne la dérangeait pas si Vernon battait son neveu tant qu'il n'y avait pas de trace physique qui pourrait être vu et qui pourrait nuire leur réputation.  
  
Après cette discussion, Vernon, toujours saoul, évitait prudemment de battre son neveu à des endroits qui étaient visible, juste au cas où quelqu'un le verrait et commencerait à poser des questions. Vernon était aussi très particulier en battant Harry, car il ne touchait point sa femme et son fils.  
  
Harry essaya de se défendre et de se sauver à un certain moment, mais Vernon, éventuellement, le rattrapa. Sans sa magie, Harry n'était simplement pas de match contre son oncle. Il appris donc que s'il se laissait faire, les coups seraient plus courts et feraient moins de dommages, tandis que toute résistance de Harry ne rendrait que son cas plus grave.  
  
Lentement, la douleur s'en alla et il s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il n'avait pas eu une nuit de sommeil décente durant ses vacances et le lendemain serait le début de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, École de Sorcière et Sorcier.  
  
Il se demanda brièvement si ses amis allaient le reconnaître. Il avait déjà peine à se reconnaître lui-même à présent. Ses yeux verts émeraudes qui brillaient auparavant semblait à présent gris non-vivant et une pâleur maladive avait remplacé les couleurs de son visage excepté les cernes noirs encerclant ses yeux à cause du manque de sommeil. Ses cheveux noirs normalement en bataille semblait maintenant tenir autour de sa tête, cachant entièrement sa cicatrice. Aussi, la grandeur qu'il avait pris pendant l'été semblait seulement être la même que le poids qu'il avait perdu.  
  
Dudley était toujours dans sa diète, mais il avait à peine perdu un kilo. Dudley semblait plus énorme que jamais. Harry était sûr que Dudley volait de la nourriture. Les efforts de Harry avaient été découvert et Hedwige avait été bannie de la maison. Harry avait été puni sévèrement pour cette transgression et il avait été vaguement conscient du sourire dédaigneux de son cousin dans le jardin. Par conséquent, Hedwige avait passé la majeure partie de l'été chez les Weasley et Harry avait passé la majorité de l'été seul et misérable.  
  
La seule chose qui le soulagea fut que Dumbledore lui avait personnellement hiboué ses livres et autres choses. Il y avait à l'intérieur une lettre d'excuse et expliquant à Harry qu'il ne pourrait pas quitter Privet Drive pendant les vacances pour sa propre sécurité. Par chance, le hibou était arrivé tard dans la nuit et était reparti sans que ses relatifs le sache.  
  
Aussi, il y avait eu un badge argenté et des félicitations de la part du professeur McGonagall, sa directrice de maison. Harry avait ri en le voyant, persuadé plus que jamais que tous les membres du personnel enseignant de Poudlard étaient légèrement fous pour penser qui prendre comme préfet.  
  
Ses livres lui avaient donné quelque chose à faire durant les heures matinales lorsqu'il ne pouvait plus se rendormir. Il les avait tous lu et fini chacun deux fois et commençais maintenant sa troisième lecture. Il sourit de contentement tandis qu'il ouvrait son texte de potion craquelé, pensant à l'expression choquée dans le visage de Rogue quand il réaliserait que Harry savait les réponses à ses questions.  
  
Harry traîna son chariot et la cage vide d'Hedwige jusqu'à la plate-forme 9 ¾. Son oncle, en tentant tout simplement de se débarrasser d'Harry, l'avait conduit incroyablement tôt.  
  
« Au moins je vais avoir le choix de mon compartiment » pensa Harry pour lui-même tandis qu'il passait à travers la barrière. Son courage augmenta à la vue du Poudlard Express et un sentiment de soulagement s'installa en lui tandis qu'il entrait dans le train. Cherchant un compartiment vide, Harry s'écroula finalement sur un siège.  
  
Il se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le tohu-bohu en dehors du train qui ne pouvait être autre que la famille Weasley.  
  
« Oh, mon Dieu! Je ne le vois pas. J'espère que son oncle horrible l'a amené. » dit la voix inquiète de Mme Weasley. Même si Harry ne la connaissait que depuis quelques années, il la considérais comme la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eu.  
  
Souriant, Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et dit « Ça va aller, Mme Weasley. J'y suis arrivé. »  
  
« Oh, Harry chéri. Comment vas-tu? » « Je vais bien, merci. »  
  
Ce soucis réglé, elle se tourna vers ses enfants et Hermione, qui avait passé la dernière semaine au Terrier, leur donnant les instructions de dernières minutes en les poussant dans le train avant qu'il ne parte sans eux.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient souriant jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le compartiment et voient leur ami. Leurs sourires s'effacèrent faisant place à des regards inquiet tandis qu'ils prenaient conscience de sa mince taille, presque émaciée, et les cernes noires sous ses yeux.  
  
Avant que l'un des deux puisse dire quelque chose, Harry compris leur inquiétude. « Je vais bien. »  
  
Aucun des deux ne sembla satisfait.  
  
« Ils ne t'ont pas nourrit du tout? » demanda Ron tandis qu'Hermione lui faisait une courte étreinte.  
  
Harry aurait normalement ri au commentaire de Ron, sachant que la nourriture était la priorité du rouquin, mais la soudaine étreinte d'Hermione le fit geindre.  
  
Hermione le lâcha immédiatement. « Tu ne vas pas bien. Que s'est-il passé? »  
  
« Laisse tomber, Hermione, s'il te plaît. » Sa voix trahissait son désespoir.  
  
À contrecœur, elle acquiesça avec un regard qui disait qu'elle remettrait le sujet à plus tard.  
  
Un hululement inquiet attira l'attention d'Harry sur Coq et Hedwige qui se tenaient dans la cage de Ron.  
  
« Hedwige! » s'exclama Harry joyeusement tandis que Ron ouvrait la cage pour la libérer. Se posant sur le bras de son maître, elle le mordilla affectueusement et regarda le petit hibou, toujours dans la cage, avec un regard irrité. Riant pour la première fois depuis une éternité et ignorant la douleur, Harry répliqua : « Oh, voyons! Ce n'était pas si mal, non? »  
  
Lorsqu'elle ébouriffa ses plumes en réponse, tout le trio éclata de rire, faisant tomber la tension dans le compartiment.  
  
Harry s'allongea dans son banc après avoir mis Hedwige dans sa cage. « Alors, comment ont été vos étés? »  
  
Ron commença avant qu'Hermione ait eut la chance de dire quoi que se soit. « Tu ferais mieux de surveiller Fred et George, Harry. Ils ont réussi à trouver un investigateur pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes et ils ont inventé tout l'été. Je me suis retrouvé bleu une semaine entière. Maman n'en pouvait plus, mais ils s'en voulaient tellement qu'ils m'ont acheté de nouvelles robes avec leurs argents d'investissement. »  
  
Harry se sourit à lui-même. Fred et George avait tenu leur part de marché après qu'Harry leur ait donné l'argent du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ils avaient même trouvé une façon d'acheter les robes sans éveiller les soupçons de Ron.  
  
Hermione commença à parler de sa semaine en Bulgarie et Harry remarqua que Ron pinçait ses lèvres. Par contre, Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer et se mit à parler avec excitation des livres qu'elle avait vu.  
  
« Et les tiennes, Harry? » demanda Ron, essayant de nouveau de trouver la raison de l'apparence de son ami.  
  
« Les Dursley étaient aussi horrible que d'habitude et Dudley était toujours dans sa diète. » Le ton de sa voix indiquait que se serait tout ce qu'il dirait.  
  
« Est-ce que vous avez au moins commencé à étudiez pour vos B.U.S.E.s? » demanda Hermione, regardant Ron comme si elle savait déjà la réponse.  
  
« Bien sûr que non. Harry et moi allons commencer à étudier à la dernière minute. Pas vrai, Harry? »  
  
Deux paires de yeux se tourna vers lui et Harry savait que chaque réponse serait la mauvaise. Harry détourna alors son regard de celui de Ron.  
  
« Harry! » s'exclama Ron avec outrage.  
  
« C'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire. » marmonna-t- il, écoutant à moitié les arguments que Ron et Hermione se disait à propos de l'importance des devoirs. Un petit sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Après tous ce qui s'était passé, certaines choses n'avaient jamais changé.  
  
Harry n'avait pas su tout à fait quand il s'était assoupi, mais les images de la troisième tâche et de ses vacances terrifiantes d'été ont eut tôt fait de commencer à le hanter. Elles semblaient se refermer sur lui et il avait à présent du mal à respirer. Il avait l'impression de se noyer, comme si ses poumons ne trouvaient plus d'air.  
  
"Harry!" s'écrièrent deux voix qui le réveillèrent pour voir Hermione et Ron le regardant avec anxiété. Apparemment, ils avaient dû l'appeler ensemble pour qu'ils se réveille enfin. "Est-ce que ça va, vieux?" demanda Ron tandis qu'Harry tentait de reprendre son souffle.  
  
Harry avait inconsciemment enroulé son bras autour de lui et Hermione le regardait avec appréhension.  
  
"Ouais." Il avait enfin réussi à contrôler sa respiration de nouveau..  
  
"Est-ce que ta cicatrice te fait mal?" Hermione le regardait comme si elle avait peur qu'il se casse.  
  
"Non. C'était juste un cauchemar normal. Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione. Je le dirai à Dumbledore si quelque chose se produisait."  
  
La vérité était sa cicatrice lui faisait terriblement mal. Elle lui faisait constamment mal, à présent, mais il n'était pas sur le point de l'admettre parce qu'Hermione avait tendance à réagir de façon excessive.  
  
Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent. "Un cauchemar normal?"  
  
"Harry," la voix d'Hermione était douce, "À quand était la dernière fois où tu as eu une nuit de sommeil décente?"  
  
"Ça fait un moment." admit-il.  
  
"Ça se voit."  
  
"RON!"  
  
"Ben ça se voit!"  
  
"Tu ne peux pas montrer un peu de sensibilité des fois de temps en temps?"  
  
Harry soupira. Ils étaient encore en train de se disputer. "Si je ne vous connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que vous êtes un vieux couple marié."  
  
Un silence pesant tomba après cette déclaration et Harry eut un sourire narquois en se tournant vers la fenêtre.  
  
"Bien, nous ferions mieux de mettre nos robes. Nous arriverons dans quelques minutes." Annonça Hermione d'une voix hautaine.  
  
Harry avait été incapable de rester concentré sur la cérémonie de répartition. Ron n'avait pas bien pris que Harry soit préfet, d'autant plus que Hermione était aussi devenu une préfète et Harry n'avait pas besoin d'une attaque de jalousie de la part de son ami.  
  
Il se sentait également étourdi et malade à cause de l'épuisement et de la malnutrition, et il y avait une sorte de bourdonnement étrange dans sa cicatrice.  
  
Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.  
  
Sa cicatrice n'avait jamais bourdonné auparavant.  
  
Il la frotta inconsciemment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les regards de Ron et de Hermione le examinant.  
  
"Harry -" commença Hermione.  
  
"Elle est juste un peu bizarre. Je parlerai à Dumbledore après le festin."  
  
Il fut sauvé des autres questions par la nourriture qui apparaissait soudainement sur la table. Ron remplit son plat d'un peu de tout tandis que Harry, dont l'appétit était souvent à peu près égal à celui de Ron, se servit quelques maigres portions.  
  
Le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione se tourna vers lui..  
  
"Hermione, ceci est plus que ce que j'ai eu chez les Dursleys, et je ne me sens pas très bien. Je serai chanceux de réussir à terminer ceci." Répondit Harry sans lever les yeux de son plat. Il s'obligea alors à prendre une bouchée.  
  
Il souhaitait vraiment que Ron et Hermione arrêtent de le regarder.  
  
C'est à ce moment que sa cicatrice explosa de douleur.  
  
Le monde autour de lui disparut.  
  
Il ne pouvait plus entendre Ron et Hermione l'appeler avec inquiétude pendant qu'il tournait de l'œil, ne pouvait plus voir Dumbledore se lever et se précipiter vers lui avec McGonagall et Hagrid sur ses talons et ne pouvait plus sentir son corps tomber sur le sol.  
  
Il était au milieu d'un secteur boisé quelque part devant une maison, se sentant désorienté, tout en remarquant vaguement la pleine lune.  
  
La douleur à sa cicatrice était si intense que ses jambes refusèrent de le tenir plus longtemps et il s'effondra sur ses genoux.  
  
"Es-tu sûr qu'ils sont là-dedans?"  
  
La voix appartenait à Lucius Malfoy et elle était assez proche.  
  
"O-oui. Le loup-garou ne partira pas de la maison pour crainte de blesser quelqu'un, et son ami ne le laissera pas seul."  
  
La peur envahit Harry tandis qu'il réalisait la signification de ces mots. Il s'efforça de se remettre sur ses pieds, pensant qu'il pouvait les avertir d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il pouvait les sauver, qu'ils ne mourraient pas intentionnellement comme Cédric.  
  
La maison sembla soudain entourée de Mangemorts, mais Harry sut qu'ils avaient probablement été là avant. Il se mit à courir vers la maison au moment où Lucius donnait un signal aux autres.  
  
Il y eut un énorme cri de, "Incendio," et la maison éclata dans un boule de flammes. La force renvoya Harry vers l'arrière. Se soulevant une fois de plus, il regarda avec angoisse la tombe flamboyante.  
  
Il était trop tard.  
  
Encore.  
  
"Morsmorde!"  
  
La marque des ténèbres apparut dans le ciel, pour préciser qu'il avait encore une fois échoué. Il était le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécue, mais chaque personne autour de lui semblait mourir.  
  
Satisfait avec leur ouvrage, les Mangemorts transplanèrent.  
  
Harry s'approcha des flammes, sentant la chaleur sur sa peau. Il fit un geste de sa main, ne notant pas qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette magique, et chuchota une incantation qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
Immédiatement, les flammes se sont éteintes comme s'il avait soufflé sur une bougie.  
  
Il continua d'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été au centre des cendres où ses jambes fléchirent de nouveau.  
  
"Je suis désolé." Chuchota-t-il pendant qu'une simple larme coulait le long de sa joue.  
  
Invisible par le garçon à cause de sa peine, deux paires d'yeux canins dévisagèrent les décombres à travers un buisson  
  
"Harry?" La voix inquiète de Dumbledore tentait de le réveiller.  
  
Harry ouvrit ses yeux à contrecœur. Sa cicatrice palpitait violemment, et il ne voulait pas faire face à ce qui s'était produit. Au moins ses cauchemars auraient été différents ce soir.  
  
Cela lui a pris un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était toujours dans la Grande Salle, qui avait été abandonné, le festin oublié.  
  
"Harry." reprit Dumbledore quand Harry rencontra son regard. "Que s'est- il passé?"  
  
Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Harry, et il se força à tout dire. Il nota aussi vaguement que l'étincelle familière était complètement absente des yeux de Dumbledore.  
  
"Mangemorts. Professeur Lupin et Sirius ont été tués." Les mots semblaient creux et éloignés à ses propres oreilles. Les avait-il vraiment dits?  
  
McGonagall hoqueta de surprise en entendant dernier nom et Harry réalisa la présence de Hagrid et de McGonagall aux côtés de Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore souleva une main pour faire taire les questions de la paire.  
  
La douleur à sa cicatrice intensifia de nouveau et Harry gémie doucement en mettant sa main dessus.  
  
Il retira sa main avec choc, secouant légèrement, car il était entré en contact avec une substance collante et chaude et avait trouvé ses doigts souillés et cramoisis.  
  
"Ma cicatrice saigne."  
  
Il se senti confus, sentant aussi les ténèbres autour de lui.  
  
Est-ce que je suis sous le choc? S'est-il demandé farouchement.  
  
"Harry, est-ce que ça s'est déjà produit?"  
  
Ça devait être grave. Dumbledore semblait effrayé.  
  
"Non." A-t-il répondu avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Harry Potter et la prophétie du phénix : Chapitre 2**

Les ténèbres dans lesquels Harry était tombés furent perturbés de nouveau par ses cauchemars.

Sirius et lupin étaient en feu, leur peau se carbonisant terriblement sous les flammes.

Le parrain de Harry tourna des yeux suppliants sur lui. "Aide-nous, Harry!"

Harry essaya désespérément d'aller les rejoindre, mais plus il courait rapidement, plus ils semblaient s'éloigner. Ses poumons ne paraissaient pas fonctionner correctement, et il s'effondra finalement à terre à cause de la défaite et l'épuisement.

"Pourquoi ne nous aides-tu pas?" Continuaient de répéter les deux hommes pendant que les mots commençaient à résonner dans la tête de Harry.

"Je ne peux pas." Hurla-t-il lugubrement tandis que sa voix résonnait, se mélangeant aux plaintes incessantes

"Harry!"

De nouveau, Harry se réveilla au son de la voix inquiète de Dumbledore.

"Merci." Chuchota-t-il, reconnaissant d'être sortit de son cauchemar pendant que sa main atteignait sa cicatrice, qu'il trouva bandée.

Il y avait un étrange éclat dans les yeux de Dumbledore, mais ils semblaient plus triste avec l'âge. Le retour de Voldemort se faisait sentir sur le vieux sorcier aussi bien. "J'apprécierais que tu ne dises pas à Madame Pomfresh que je t'ai réveillé. Elle a été assez claire quand elle m'a dit qu'elle me jetterait un sort d'oubli si je te dérangeais."

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. "Alors vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter. Ce n'était pas vous qui m'avez dérangé."

Dumbledore acquiesça avec un léger signe d'assentiment de sa tête, puis continua avec regrets, "Harry, je suis désolé, mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir."

Tous les muscles de Harry se tendirent et il entendit sa voix lointaine récapitulant sa vision. Bien que Dumbledore soit resté silencieux, il semblait pensif, comme s'il considérait quelque chose que Harry n'avait pas considéré.

"Merci, Harry. Il y a une dernière chose dont je dois te parler."

Harry pâli, voyant le sérieux dans les traits de son directeur et l'intensité dans son regard qui était presque effrayant.

"Madame Pomfresh a trouvé des côtes fêlées et plusieurs bleus quand elle t'a examiné."

Harry, avec honte, a regardé ailleurs, mais Dumbledore a doucement tourné la tête de Harry de sorte qu'il puisse rencontrer le regard fixe du vieux sorcier.

"Pendant combien de temps ça s'est passé?"

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux azures de Dumbledore qui était presque hypnotique et Harry senti les mots sortir de sa bouche avant qu'il ait pu les retenir.

"Mon oncle a perdu son travail cet été et a commencé à boire."

Dumbledore soupira, "Je vois. Bien entendu, tu ne retourneras pas chez les Dursleys. Des arrangements seront pris à cet effet."

Il fit une pause pendant un moment et Harry put voir une simple émotion chez son directeur qui lui était trop familière : la culpabilité.

"J'ai bien peur, Harry, que j'ai essayé de te protéger d'un monstre en t'en envoyant chez un autre."

"Ce n'est pas votre faute, monsieur. Vous n'aviez pas pu savoir."

Cette déclaration apaisa un peu la culpabilité qui rongeait Dumbledore. "C'est mon travail de savoir. Aimerais-tu porter plainte?"

"Non."

La culpabilité fut remplacée par la déception. "Je souhaiterais que tu reconsidères cette réponse. Il n'y a aucune excuse pour la façon dont tu as été traité."

"Non. Tant que je ne dois pas retourner là-bas, je préférerais laisser cette histoire derrière moi."

"Je ne peux pas te forcer à agir, mais si tu changes d'avis, fais le moi savoir. Maintenant, Madame Pomfresh a laissé une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Je voudrais que tu la prennes et essaye de dormir. Je pense que tu en as grand besoin."

Harry secoua la tête. " Les classes commencent demain. Si je prends de ça, je ne me réveillerai pas." Voyant que Dumbledore allait argumenter, Harry continua, "C'est le premier jour. Je ne veux pas commencer le trimestre à l'infirmerie. S'il vous plaît."

Dumbledore sembla peu enthousiaste tandis qu'il répondait, "Très bien. J'aurai une discussion avec Madame Pomfresh demain matin, mais si tu changes d'avis, tu peux être excusé des classes demain. Et Harry, si jamais tu as besoin de parler, ma porte est toujours ouverte."

Le commentaire sarcastique au sujet de la gargouille en pierre têtue mourut avant qu'il ait traversé les lèvres de Harry pendant qu'une soudaine secousse de panique le frappait. "Est…est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait? Au sujet de mon oncle je veux dire."

"Le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid étaient ici quand tes blessures ont été découvertes, mais ne t'en fais pas. L'information demeurera confidentielle. Si tu le dis ou non à tes amis ne te concerne que toi, mais je te conseillerais de le leur dire."

"Je vais y penser." Harry sut qu'il n'allait en aucun cas le dire à Ron ou à Hermione, mais il dit simplement ces mots pour apaiser son directeur.

Dumbledore ne fut pas dupé. "Très bien. Prends une petite gorgée de la potion. Ça va te laisser dormir un peu, mais te réveillera à temps pour les classes. Je te verrai demain matin."

Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tandis qu'il entendait le garçon marmonner, "Manquer le premier jour des classes. Hermione ne me le pardonnerais jamais."

Harry se retrouva en train de courir jusqu'aux Donjons le matin suivant. Car le destin en avait choisi ainsi, la première classe du premier jour devait être double cours de potions avec les Serpentards, et il était en retard. Madame Pomfresh avait refusé de le libérer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini un énorme petit-déjeuner.

En ce moment, son estomac lui faisait affreusement mal, et courir ne faisait que menacer son petit-déjeuner de se retourner.

Il dérapa dans la classe de potions avec quelques secondes de retard.

"C'est très aimable à vous de nous rejoindre, Potter." ricana Rogue. "Cependant, célèbre ou pas, vous êtes censé arriver en classe à l'heure comme le reste de vos camarades. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor."

Normalement, Harry aurait protesté, mais son instinct lui indiqua d'accepter la punition pour éviter d'en avoir plus et Harry se rendit silencieusement à sa place.

Hermione et Ron lui ont lancé des regards inquiet et Harry fut reconnaissant que le bandage ait été enlevé plus tôt ce le matin et que sa cicatrice semblait tout à fait normale.

Rogue sembla presque déçu du fait que Harry n'ait fait aucune protestation. "Bien, voyons comment vous avez perdu votre temps pendant vos vacances d'été. Potter, qu'est-ce que l'arvitesérum?"

Les mots sortirent machinalement tandis qu'Hermione levait rapidement la main, "L'arvitesérum est un dérivé de véritasérum. Mais l'arvitesérum cause seulement à la personne de dire son plus grand secret au lieu de dire toute la vérité."

Rogue se renfrogna, et Hermione abaissa sa main, paraissant presque déprimée.

"Très bien, Potter. Puisque vous semblez en savoir tellement à son sujet, je suis sûr que ça ne vous dérangera pas de nous effectuer une démonstration."

Le sang de Harry se refroidit, sachant quel secret la démonstration lui ferait dire. Le garçon Qui-A-Survécu, qui avait battu Voldemort en étant qu'un bébé ne pouvait pas se défendre contre sa famille de moldus.

Harry commença à mélanger sa potion, se sentant éloigné et continuant seulement par pur instinct. En attendant, son esprit tourbillonnait avec frénésie, essayant de décider s'il ne devait pas saboter délibérément sa potion.

Il était ainsi immergé dans son discussion interne qu'il a sautée quand le chaudron de Neville a éclaté derrière lui, entraînant des croissances vertes apparaître et écarter sur la peau de Neville.

"M. LONDUBAT! VOUS N'AVEZ DONC RIEN APPRIS EN CINQ ANS?! VINGT POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR! ALLEZ À L'INFIRMERIE, ET VENEZ DANS MON BUREAU CE SOIR POUR UNE RETENUE!"

Neville s'en alla en trottinant, et Harry décida rapidement qu'une autre explosion ne serait pas une très bonne idée.

Bientôt la potion bouillonnante eut le bleu hypnotique désiré, lui rappelant nettement les yeux du directeur.

Rogue s'approcha de son chaudron, semblant frustré qu'il ne puisse pas trouver d'erreur dans la potion d'Harry. "Très bien, Potter, voyons voir ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de votre tête." annonça Rogue, plongeant une fiole dans le chaudron de Harry et en la poussant vers le jeune sorcier.

"Non." Le mot qui s'échappa de ses lèvres étonna Harry davantage que n'importe qui d'autre dans la classe.

Le visage cireux de Rogue s'obscurcie, et ses yeux rétrécirent. "Vous boirez cette potion, ou ce sera cent points de moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenues."

Harry aurait préféré avoir une retenue, mais il refusa que sa maison entière se fasse punir à cause de sa propre fierté. Avec regret, il prit la fiole de la main de Rogue et vida son contenu.

Sa lèvre inférieur et le contour de son œil gauche tremblaient légèrement. Harry se concentra sur ses sentiments, essayant de les réprimer de la même façon que l'Impérium. Considérant l'air désappointé simplement évident sur le visage de Rogue, ses efforts marchaient à merveille, mais tout cela lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie pour continuer.

" Eh bien, encore une fois, nous avons la preuve que les talents de Potter ne font pas parti des potions. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor. Je veux trente centimètres sur la potion de vérité pour le prochain cours. Vous pouvez partir. " Après cela, Rogue se tourna brusquement et s'assit à son bureau en y enfouissant quelque chose.

Harry était encore en train de se battre contre la potion et savait qu'il commençait à perdre. Il pouvait sentir sa lèvre inférieure enfler un peu.

" Tu viens, Harry? " Ron et Hermione l'attendaient.

" Allez-y. Je dois parler à Rogue un moment. "

Ils observèrent Harry avec prudence, mais s'en allèrent sans poser davantage de questions.

Aussitôt que le donjon fut désert à l'exception de Harry et Rogue, Harry arrêta de se battre contre la potion.

C'était une étrange sensation de sentir son œil gonfler et sa lèvre enfler et se fendre.

Il baissa la tête avec honte, comme si l'ombre pouvait cacher ce qu'il ne pouvait plus, et sa voix appela doucement " Professeur Rogue. "

" Que voulez-vous Potter? " Rogue ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'il regardait.

" Pourrais-je avoir l'antidote de la potion, s'il vous plaît? "

" Qu'allez-vous faire avec l'antidote? Votre potion n'a pas m-" Il s'arrêta lorsque Harry leva la tête. Immédiatement, Rogue était sur ses pieds. " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? " siffla-t-il brusquement

Harry déglutit tandis que Rogue approchait, déconcerté par sa colère et ne sachant pas comment répondre.

" Répondez-moi, Potter! "

" Mon oncle. " murmura-t-il doucement.

Rogue était évidemment furieux, mais Harry n'était pas exactement sûr de savoir pourquoi il l'était.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant? "

" Le professeur Dumbledore a été informé. Pourrais-je avoir l'antidote, à présent? " Ses mots étaient net et sans émotions.

Rogue lui enfouit une fiole remplie d'une potion jaune canari dans sa main.

Harry avala la potion avec gratitude et sentit tout son corps trembler tandis que les enflures désenflaient et que la lèvre fendue se guérissait d'elle-même.

" Quel cours avez-vous maintenant? "

" Métamorphose. "

" Très bien. Venez avec moi. "

McGonagall regarda Harry pendant qu'il s'en allait rapidement à sa place, mais le regard se changea en surprise quand elle vit Rogue entrer dans la salle de classe.

"Pardonnez le retard de Potter. C'est moi qui l'avait retenu." Il se retourna avec un bruissement de sa robe sans attendre de réponses.

Rogue étant parti, la classe tourna des regards surpris vers Harry, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien s'être produit dans le Donjon.

"Mlle Granger, voudriez-vous expliquer la tâche à M. Potter, s'il vous plaît. Pour le reste, vous pouvez commencer."

Tandis que le trio quittait la classe de Métamorphose, deux d'entre eux semblaient pâles et tremblants.

Ils avaient métamorphosé des araignées en des chats.

Hermione, naturellement, avait complété le processus après seulement quelques essais et avec peu de difficulté.

Ron, dont la crainte des araignées était connue à tous les cinquième année de Gryffondors dû à la leçon sur l'épouventard en troisième année, avait simplement regardé l'arachnide, déglutissant tout le long de la première partie de la leçon. Quand il avait finalement pris sa baguette magique, sa main tremblait tellement fort pendant qu'il disait l'incantation qu'il ne pouvait pas le réussir. Il avait quitté la classe avec un calicot à huit jambes.

Harry, cependant, qui n'était pas connu comme le meilleur en Métamorphose, avait étonné tout le monde, y compris lui-même. Quelque chose de très étrange s'était produit. C'était comme si une montée subite d'énergie avait découlé de son corps jusque dans sa baguette magique. Il y avait eut un flash aveuglant et l'araignée était devenue un chat tigré et orange.

La tête lui tournait à cause de l'effort, comme si toute son énergie avait été vidée, et il dût s'admettre qu'après la montée subite et que d'avoir combattu la potion pour tellement longtemps, la majeure partie de son énergie avait été dépensée.

Le couloir commençait à tourner autour de lui, et Harry prit une deuxième décision.

"je vais aller faire un petit somme avant le cours de Divination. Je vous verrai plus tard."

"Mais Harry," protesta Hermione, "Tu dois manger quelque chose."

En outre, elle et Ron espéraient découvrir ce qui n'allait pas pendant le déjeuner.

Harry priait silencieusement que le monde restait tranquille. "Je n'ai pas faim." Sans attendre d'autres protestations de la part de ses amis, il se dirigea instablement vers son dortoir.

Harry monta l'échelle qui menait au cours de Divination. Son petit somme était loin d'avoir été reposant. Il avait fait une prière silencieuse pour avoir quelques moments de repos, mais il avait été immédiatement assailli par des images de Voldemort, de Cédric, de ses parents, de Sirius et de lupin. Les deux derniers étaient consumés, de nouveau, par les flammes.

Sa gorge était rauque, et Harry était reconnaissant que personne d'autre n'ait été là pour l'entendre crier.

À présent, sa cicatrice palpitait doucement, et il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre les prédictions de mort de Trelawney aujourd'hui. Au moins il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la magie pour ce cours. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de voir un signe de mort, puisque le sinistre rendait la professeure heureuse.

Harry prit sa place habituelle à côté de Ron, qui le regardait de façon critique.

Avant que l'un ou l'autre ait pu dire quelque chose, la voix de Trelawney s'est mis à parler, "Mes chéris. Le début d'une autre année est venu, et je crains que certains d'entre nous ne reviendront pas l'année prochaine."

Elle tourna son attention vers Harry pendant qu'elle parlait, et Lavande et Parvati ont hoqueté de terreur.

Vraiment, vous penseriez qu'elles s'y attendraient à présent.

"Mon troisième œil m'a informé que vous devriez apprendre l'art de voir dans le feu. Nous commencerons avec des bougies et puis nous nous déplacerons vers la cheminée après que vous ayez saisi la façon de voir les visions."

Ron et Harry se regardèrent et roulèrent des yeux. Le troisième œil de Trelawney, en effet.

Ron regarda sa chandelle. " Je vois du orange. Peut-être que les Canons vont gagner un match cette année. "

Harry secoua sa tête. " Tu rêves, Ron, tu ne lis pas dans le feu. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu vois alors? "

Harry observa la flamme, en la voyant seulement vaciller au début. Soudain, ce fut comme s'il était dans la flamme.

Trelawney hurla tandis que les yeux de Harry étaient à nouveau dépourvus de couleurs et une aura de feu l'entourait.

Harry se retrouva exactement à la même place qu'il s'était retrouvé la nuit dernière et, si c'était possible, la douleur à sa cicatrice était pire que ce qu'elle avait été.

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis revenu ici?

"Es-tu sûr qu'ils sont là-dedans?"

"O-oui. Le loup-garou ne partira pas de la maison pour crainte de blesser quelqu'un, et son ami ne le laissera pas seul."

Harry se sentait comme s'il allait être malade et il y avait un étrange murmure dans sa tête. Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui.

"Es-tu sûr qu'ils sont là-dedans?"

"O-oui. Le loup-garou ne partira pas de la maison pour crainte de blesser quelqu'un, et son ami ne le laissera pas seul."

Le corps de Harry, incapable de supporter la douleur, commença à avoir des haut-le-cœur et les murmures semblaient plus forts dans sa tête, mais se mélangeaient. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'ils disaient. Le monde se remit à tourner.

"Es-tu sûr qu'ils sont là-dedans?"

Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Quelqu'un, aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît! Je n'en peux plus.

"O-oui. Le loup-garou ne partira pas de la maison pour crainte de blesser quelqu'un, et son ami ne le laissera pas seul."

Les murmures étaient comme des voix, à présent, mais Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Le monde sembla dégringoler et Harry fut prit de vertiges.

Je dois sortir d'ici. Je dois sortir.

Harry eut un haut-le-cœur tandis qu'il respirait l'air parfumé de la tour de Divination.

Immédiatement, il fut ensevelit par des voix qui lui demandaient s'il allait bien et il put tout juste réprimer un gémissement de douleur.

Il pressa fermement la paume de sa main sur sa cicatrice et il sentit qu'elle s'était ouverte.

Du sang coula le long de son visage et la classe perdit son calme.

Il s'effondra et son corps fut pris de convulsions.

Les ténèbres qui s'approchaient étaient loin d'être invitant comme la nuit dernière. En fait, ils étaient écrasants, apportant de brefs vagues de douleur. Les ténèbres se serraient autour de lui.

Puis, comme pour mettre finalement de la crédibilité à Trelawney et sa profession, Harry Potter cessa de respirer et reposait sur le sol comme s'il était mort.**N/A : **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous promets que Harry va aller mieux au prochain chapitre. Pendant ce temps, ne me tuez pas.

**Yaya : **Voilà la suite. Et oui, c'est la suite du tome 4.

**Onarluca :** Contente que ça te plaise. Et merci de dire que je traduis vraiment bien.


	3. Chapitre 3

**N/A : **Rien ne m'appartient sauf la traduction. Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling et l'histoire est à Storysplinder**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Harry repris conscience brusquement, haletant bruyamment tandis que sa main se dirigeait vers sa cicatrice cuisante pour la trouver bandée à nouveau. Il s'était réveillé avec de la sueur froide, lui rappelant la réaction qu'il avait en présence des détraqueurs, et la salle tournait de façon floue autour de lui. Aveuglément, il prit ses lunettes et les glissa sur son nez. Le monde tournait encore, mais maintenant au moins tout était clair.

« Mon Dieu, mon enfant! Tu ne devrais pas être levé. Recouche-toi immédiatement », le réprimanda madame Pomfresh, aidant Harry à reprendre une position allongée.

L'étourdissement évolua alors en un véritable vertige, causant Harry à fermer les yeux contre l'environnement tourbillonnant et la nausée bourdonnant dans son système nerveux. La fatigue commença à envelopper de sombres griffes autour de son cerveau, le tirant dans un état de sommeil, lorsqu'il entendit la voix du directeur l'appelant doucement.

Les paupières d'Harry se levèrent péniblement tandis que le visage de Dumbledore dansait devant ses yeux. Le soulagement de l'aîné était presque palpable et Harry pouvait presque voir le même éclat de peur qui avait orné les yeux de Dumbledore lorsque sa cicatrice avait saignée pour la première fois.

« Bon retour, Harry. Comment te sens-tu? »

« Fatigué. »

« Je promets que je te laisserai te reposer bientôt, mais avant, tu sais ce que je dois te demander. »

À nouveau, Harry se trouva à plaindre l'âge que ternissait les yeux de Dumbledore, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas était que Dumbledore plaignait la même chose de lui.

Prenant un respire pour se calmer, Harry laissa les mots s'échapper de ses lèvres, « Je suis retourné à la maison de Lupin avant… » La gorge d'Harry se serra et il ne put se résoudre à finir.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se refermèrent sur les siens et Harry eut la nette impression que Dumbledore fouillait dans sa propre essence vitale.

« Je comprends. S'il te plaît, continue. »

« Il y a eu quelque chose de bizarre. J'entendais la conversation entre Queudver et Malefoy, mais il y avait des voix dans ma tête que je ne comprenais pas. Et ma cicatrice me faisait mal. »

La dernière partie de la déclaration fut dite plus doucement, comme si admettre sa douleur n'était qu'une simple arrière-pensée. L'espoir étincela sur les traits du directeur et Harry sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose que Dumbledore ne lui disait pas.

Un air grave se fit sentir lorsque Dumbledore parla, semblant choisir ses mots avec précaution.

-Tu nous as fait très peur, Harry. Tu ne respirais plus et nous avons presque été incapables de te ramener.

Les traits déjà très pâles de Harry virèrent couleur cendre. « Voulez-vous dire que je suis mort? » les mots sortirent dans un murmure étouffé.

« Non », les yeux de Dumbledore brûlaient maintenant avec intensité. « Comme je l'ai dit à la fin de l'année dernière, il n'y a aucun sort qui peut ramener les morts à la vie, mais c'était proche. Tu es resté inconscient pendant presque vingt-quatre heures. »

Le silence de la salle était intense et étouffant tandis que l'esprit d'Harry s'agitait dangereusement. Son estomac recommençait sa menace de virer à l'envers.

Puis, Harry vit le coin des lèvres de Dumbledore se crisper légèrement comme s'il essayait de garder un air sérieux, mais il y avait un air d'espièglerie dans les traits du directeur qui rappelait fortement les jumeaux Weasley à Harry.

« Tu seras peut-être intéressé d'apprendre que le Professeur Trelawney a fait détruire toutes ses chandelles. Elle marmonnait quelque chose à propos d'esprits malfaisant bouleversant les vibrations de la salle. »

Malgré lui, Harry sentit un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres tandis que ses paupières commençaient à s'alourdir.

Sentant que le jeune sorcier perdait bataille contre l'épuisement, Dumbledore sourit de façon paternelle, « Je vais te laisser te reposer, maintenant. Prends bien soin de toi, Harry. Ces rencontres entre nous commencent à être trop fréquentes à mon goût. »

Avant qu'Harry ait la chance de dire son accord, le sommeil qui avait recouvert les recoins de son cerveau le tira vers les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Harry soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il mit les touches finales sur son rapport de potion. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux que les jours précédents bien que sa tête bourdonnait encore et que ses gribouillis étaient presque illisibles puisque sa main avait tremblée légèrement. 

Il avait en fait réussi à prendre un peu de repos avant que ses cauchemars ne reviennent l'assaillir. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh avait été dans une autre section de l'infirmerie lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Elle aurait sinon rodée autour de lui comme une mère poule surprotectrice.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour compléter ses devoirs avait été déposé près de son lit et Harry était près à parier qu'Hermione en était la responsable. Il était aussi près à parier que cela avait été fait sous les protestations de Ron.

Il avait réussi à mettre son encre et sa plume de côté avant qu'il n'entende son nom être couiné et il se retrouva dans une étreinte étouffante. Harry mit ses bras autour de son amie alors que son corps se mit à trembler pour se transformer en larmes de soulagement.

« Tout va bien, Hermione. Je vais bien. » Il rencontra le regard de son autre meilleur ami dont le visage était plus pâle que la normale, pour lui laisser savoir que la déclaration était pour lui aussi.

Un inconfortable silence descendit sur le groupe tandis qu'Hermione se reprenait et s'extrayait des bras de Harry.

Incapable de les retenir plus longtemps, les mots que Ron mourait d'envie de demander se précipitèrent entre ses lèvres. « Harry, qu'est-il arrivé? Une minute, tu fixais la chandelle et la suivante, tes yeux ont virés blancs et tu étais entouré comme ce qui s'était passé dans le Grand Hall. Ta cicatrice a commencée à saigner, et je croyais que tu étais mort, et… »

Ron ne stoppa que lorsqu'Hermione plaça une main sur le bras de Ron pour l'arrêter.

Le sang s'était échappé du visage d'Harry alors qu'il écoutait la description de Ron sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Lors de sa discussion avec Dumbledore, les faits que ses yeux avaient virés blancs et qu'il avait été entouré par les flammes avaient en quelque sorte été négligé.

« Harry… » Commença Hermione avant qu'Harry ne l'interrompe.

« Je vais bien », il mentait et il était évident que ni Ron ni Hermione n'acceptait les mots avec rassurance. Harry prit un profond respire pour se calmer et continua, « Je crois que vous devriez tous les deux vous asseoir. Il y a beaucoup de chose dont j'ai besoin de vous dire et j'ai besoin que vous promettiez de ne pas interrompre. »

Les deux acquiescèrent, prenant des chaises pour suivre ses instructions.

Harry leur raconta tout à propos de ce qu'il avait vu dans le Grand Hall et durant le cours de Divination, omettant seulement les détails qui évoquaient la magie sans baguette et les sorts inconnus. Pour quelques raisons, il ne pouvait se résoudre à divulguer ce bout d'information. Une partie de lui se lamenta du fait qu'il avait perdu l'habilité de se confier complètement en ses amis alors qu'une autre part demandait le secret. C'était cette même partie qui les protégeait de l'information impliquant les vacances d'été.

Hermione avait laissé échappé un léger cri lorsqu'il révéla le sort de son parrain et de leur ancien professeur, mais elle attendit qu'il termine pour s'exclamer, « Oh, Harry! » et le prendre dans ses bras à nouveau, pleurant librement.

Ron, comme Harry, avait l'air de combattre les larmes.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu'Hermione s'éloigna que Ron trouva les mots, « Je suis désolé, Harry. »

Le silence inconfortable reprenait à nouveau le dessus sur le groupe et, pour la première fois, malgré avoir passé presque une décennie de sa vie dans un placard, Harry commença à se sentir un peu claustrophobe. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour un moment.

« Je suis vraiment fatigué. » Murmura-t-il finalement.

C'était à moitié vrai. Leur raconter avait pris beaucoup de son énergie comme si son effort émotionnel avait été physique.

Malgré que Ron en était inconscient, Hermione compris le sous-entendu. Elle lui lança un au revoir et força Ron à faire la même chose avant de le tirer hors de l'infirmerie, et Harry entendit à peine le mot « bibliothèque » tandis qu'ils partaient.

* * *

Harry força à mettre de côté le faible étourdissement tandis qu'il entrait dans la classe de Défense contre les forces du mal. Il venait à peine de convaincre Madame Pomfresh qu'il allait assez bien pour aller en classe, mais elle lui avait fait promettre de revenir s'il se sentait mal. 

Tandis qu'il entrait dans la classe, il sentit les yeux de ses partenaires le regardant et entendit une voix ténor inconnue parler, « Vous arrivez juste à temps, M. Potter. Je vous en prie, assoyez-vous. »

Harry prit son habituelle place à côté de Ron tandis qu'il regardait vraiment son nouveau professeur de défense.

Ce qui frappa Harry le plus fut à quel point il semblait ordinaire, n'ayant pas la posture timide de Quirrell, n'étant pas incroyablement beau comme Lockhart, ne semblant pas incroyablement malade comme… Harry coupa net cette pensée avant de penser au nom, et n'ayant pas le visage plein de cicatrice de l'imposteur Maugrey. Ses cheveux étaient couleur sable avec un peu de gris au bout des mèches et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur indescriptible, étant plus proche de noisette. Par contre, en les regardant un peu plus, il vit un reflet de savoir et d'expérience dans ces yeux indistincts.

« Bienvenue à une autre année en Défense contre les forces du mal. Si vous ne vous souvenez pas du Festin de bienvenue, je suis le professeur Mondigus Fletcher. »

Harry sursauta, n'ayant pas entendu le nom dans son état ce premier soir et reconnaissant le nom que Dumbledore avait demandé à Sirius d'informer à propos du retour de Voldemort.

Sirius.

Cette fois il avait été incapable de freiner ses pensées à temps. La blessure était encore trop nouvelle et se remémorer son parrain ne faisait que frotter du sel sur la blessure ouverte.

Forçant son agitation intérieure dans un coin éloigné de son esprit, il fut capable de reporter son attention dans la classe où Fletcher prenait les présences.

Lorsqu'il arriva au nom d'Harry, ses yeux stoppèrent un peu plus longtemps sur Harry que le reste des autres élèves, mais, étonnement, ils ne firent pas l'habituel tour vers la cicatrice d'Harry. C'était comme s'il considérait Harry lui-même et non le légendaire garçon-qui-a-survécut.

C'est parce qu'il a connu mes parents.

La pensée lui traversa l'esprit inconsciemment. Il était incertain de l'endroit où elle venait, mais il semblait savoir que c'était la vérité.

Ayant finit avec les présences, Fletcher se pencha à moitié contre l'avant de son bureau avec ses mains croisées nonchalamment contre son torse. « Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous concentrer sur les bouclier protectifs, un mécanisme de défense général qui sera dans vos B.U.S.E. à la fin de l'année. Ayant dit cela, produire des boucliers est l'une des formes de magie les plus compliquée qui vous seront demandées de performer cette année. Je vous informe tous que ce sort demandera beaucoup d'engagement et de pratique. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous ayez plus que quelques étincelles ce matin. Maintenant, avant que l'on commence, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous peut me dire quelques désavantages que les boucliers ont? »

La main d'Hermione se leva aussitôt, s'agitant légèrement comme pour attirer l'attention du nouveau professeur.

« Oui, mademoiselle Granger? »

« Ça prend beaucoup d'énergie magique pour tenir le bouclier et, lors d'un duel, cela peut fatiguer le sorcier avant son adversaire. »

« Très bien. C'est pourquoi les boucliers à long terme sont rarement utilisés lors d'un duel. Quelqu'un d'autre peut me dire une autre raison? »

La main d'Harry se leva lentement, se méritant un sourire de Fletcher.

« Allez-y, M. Potter. »

« Le bouclier ne peut bloquer les Impardonnables. »

« Bonne réponse. Dix points pour Gryffondor pour les deux bonnes réponses. Maintenant, tout le monde se lève et s'éloigne. Bouger votre baguette comme ceci et répétez après moi. Armorum caeterus. »

La sale aurait put être remplie de Moldus agitant de simples bouts de bois avec deux exceptions : Fletcher et Harry.

Harry se sentait comme s'il venait juste de s'envelopper dans une cape chaude et son entourage semblait légèrement obscurci à travers la translucidité de son bouclier. Rapidement, il brisa le sort avec un petit coup de sa baguette, se sentant comme s'il venait juste de finir un marathon.

Si Madame Pomfresh l'apprenait, elle ferait une crise.

Harry était vivement au courant du silence dans la salle et des yeux qui le fixaient.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal? Est-ce que c'était vraiment trop demandé?

La fin de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal ne put terminer assez rapidement pour Harry. Fletcher avait insisté pour qu'il s'assise tandis que les autres continuaient à pratiquer, et tandis qu'Harry acceptait silencieusement que s'il continuait de pratiquer, il retournerait probablement à l'infirmerie par épuisement, cette décision ne faisait qu'augmenter son sentiment d'isolation. Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'un temps où il avait eu si hâte de se rendre en Histoire de la Magie.

Au moins là, tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était de s'asseoir et d'essayer de ne pas s'endormir. Rien ne pouvait arriver qui éclairerait un projecteur sur lui.

* * *

Harry jouait avec la nourriture dans son assiette à l'aide de sa fourchette, ne se sentant pas du tout affamé. 

« Harry… »

« Ne commence pas, Hermione. »

Peu importe ce qu'était la réponse d'Hermione, elle fut interrompue par les jumeaux Weasley qui prirent place des deux côtés d'Harry, l'espièglerie dansant sur leurs traites. Quelque chose se passait.

« Ah, Harry. C'est bon de te revoir." Commença Fred.

George entoura un bras joyeux autour d'Harry. « Vois-tu, nous avons une sorte de présent d'anniversaire en retard pour toi.

Les airs sur leur visage confirmaient clairement que c'était plus un présent de remerciement que d'anniversaire en retard.

« Nous avons attendu patiemment pour le dévoilement de notre nouveau chef-d'œuvre. »

« Garde un œil sur les Serpentards »

Le regard d'Harry migra naturellement sur Malefoy, et même s'il avait été avertit, il n'était pas préparé pour ce qui arriva.

Il y eu une série de pops, et à la place des Serpentards, la table fut soudainement occupée par une masse de furets rebondissant.

Il y eu un silence choqué dans le Grand Hall pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit interrompu par une tempête de rire.

Il y avait longtemps, trop longtemps, que Harry n'avait pas rit autant, et il réalisa à quel point ses mots aux jumeaux à la fin de l'an dernier étaient vrais. Il jeta un regard à la table des professeurs pour regarder Dumbledore, qui essayait vainement de dissimuler l'humour qu'il trouvait en la situation. En fait, les deux seules personnes qui réussissaient à garder une expression sérieuses sur leur visage étaient McGonagall et Rogue.

Ils avaient vraiment besoin de rire.

Tandis que les Serpentards recommençaient à changer, Ron, tenant ses côtes parce qu'il riait beaucoup trop, réussit à articuler : « C'était tout à fait brillant! »

« Eh bien, George, on dirait bien que les Fudges aux Furets furent un énorme succès. »

George n'eut pas la chance de répondre avant que McGonagall n'arrive derrière les deux. « Vous deux, venez avec moi je vous prie. »

Tandis que les jumeaux étaient menés, Ron parla, « Je me fou de combien de points ils perdent. Ça valait vraiment la peine. »

Le regard dans les yeux d'Hermione, le regard de préfet qui ressemblait terriblement à celui de Percy, signala qu'aucun autre argument ne devait s'ensuivre.

* * *

Le trio échangea des coups d'œil horrifiés tandis qu'Hagrid approchait la classe avec de larges boîtes qui bougeaient. 

Ron déglutit, « Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans? »

Un large sourire s'étendit sur son visage, « Des Serikits. J'en ai un pour chacun de vous trois pour élever cette année. »

Hagrid ouvrit les boîtes, regardant de façon paternelle les créatures avant de les révéler à la classe.

« Ne sont-elles pas des beautés? »

Harry avait un tout autre mot en tête pour décrire les créatures. Elles ressemblaient à de larges lézards poilus avec des têtes et des queues chauves. Si Harry ne savait pas mieux, il aurait juré qu'elles étaient une tâche de métamorphose qui avait mal tourné, et il était reconnaissant à Hagrid pour avoir déjà attaché les créatures en laisses.

Hermione leva la main timidement, « Mais Hagrid, les serikits ne sont-ils pas venimeux? »

La classe parut consternée quand Hagrid répondit, « Oui, mais ils ne vous tueront pas, juste vous endormir pour quelques jours. Ils ne mordent pas vraiment à moins d'être provoqués. »

« Ils puent » Se plaignit Malefoy.

« Ah, c'est parce qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas encore. Ils dégagent une odeur pour se protéger. »

_Génial. Des animaux puant et venimeux. Bon, au moins, ils n'exploseront pas._

«Quelle grosseur vont-ils atteindre? » Demanda Neville. Lui aussi se rappelait leur projet précédant.

« Ils ne grandiront plus. »

C'était un petit peu de soulagement, et la plupart de la classe laissa échapper quelque chose ressemblant à un soupir.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous vous placiez en groupe de trois et que quelqu'un vienne chercher l'un de ces petits gaillards. »

Voyant le regard des deux autres, Harry approcha Hagrid à contrecœur. Souriant comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbon, Hagrid tendit à Harry l'un des laisses.

Bientôt tous les serikits furent donnés, mais la plupart des groups tenaient les serikits au bout de leur laisse et étaient le plus éloigné possible. Hagrid ne sembla pas remarquer cette réticence.

« Très bien, apprenez à les connaître, caressez-les. »

« Les caressez? » Répéta Ron doucement comme s'il ne pouvait croire qu'Hagrid avait réellement utilisé les mots.

Malefoy fut plus bruyant et plus grossier à propos de son désaccord. « Il veut que l'on touche ces viles créatures?

Le serikits de Malefoy sembla comprendre exactement ce qu'il venait de dire et Harry put le voir s'accroupir en une position prête à bondir.

« _Stop!_ »

La créature figea et ce fut trop tard qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait parlé en Fourchelangue. C'était comme sa deuxième année à nouveau. Être un Fourchelangue était associé aux sombres sorciers et même si tout le monde savait pour l'habilité d'Harry, il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Donc, ils avaient été pris par surprise au sifflement qui avait traversé les lèvres d'Harry.

_« Pourquoi? Quelqu'un doit apprendre au morveux les bonnes manières. »_

_« Parce que le dernier animal qui lui a infligé une blessure a failli être exécuté. Il est peut-être un morveux, mais il a un père très influent. »_

Harry retourna son attention à son rival. « Si j'étais toi Malefoy, je le traiterais avec un peu plus de respect. Il n'a pas très bien pris ton impolitesse.

Malefoy le railla, « Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, Potter. »

« Harry, est-ce que tu es fou? » Demanda Ron. « Tu ne peux pas simplement parler Fourchelangue comme ça. »

« C'était un accident, Ron. De toute façon, je ne vois pas vraiment quel est le problème. Tout le monde ici sait que je suis un Fourchelangue. »

« Parce que… Parce que tu ne peux tout simplement pas. Ce n'est pas correct. »

« Ron… » L'avertit Hermione.

« Si tu n'avais pas remarqué, Ron, il y a beaucoup de choses avec moi qui ne sont pas correctes. Qu'est-ce qu'une de plus? Je suis le foutu Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu après tout. »

Après cette déclaration, Harry resta silencieux à peu près tout le long du cours et quand Hagrid appela Harry après la classe, Harry leur fit signe de partir sans lui.

« Comment vas-tu, Harry? »

« Je vais bien, Hagrid. »

« J'étais inquiet pour toi avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec tes relatifs et tout. Si tu as jamais besoin de parler… »

« Merci, Hagrid, mais je vais bien, vraiment. Je vais te voir plus tard. »

« Très bien. Prend soin de toi. »

Harry commença à marcher vers le château, mais fut intercepté par la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir.

« Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas Potty sans son poteau et la sang-de-bourbe. » (1)

Harry ne put trouver les mots pour répondre alors qu'un vague de panique le submergeait. Est-ce que Malefoy avait entendu ce qu'Hagrid avait dit? Bien sûr, Hagrid n'avait rien dit de direct, mais ce serait juste assez pour que Malefoy commence à circuler quelque chose.

« Peut-être est-ce une bonne chose de s'habituer à être seul. Après tout, mon père dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tuera n'importe qui dont il aura besoin pour se rendre à toi. »

« Ferme-la Malefoy! » Sa colère grandissait à une vitesse dangereuse.

Les yeux de Malefoy brillèrent froidement tandis qu'il insistait, disant pour la plupart la même chose que lors du voyage de retour l'été dernier, sachant que le sujet était encore douloureux. « Je me demande après qui il ira en premier. Probablement la sang-de-bourbe. Attend, c'est vrai. Diggory a été le premier à être utilisé, donc ça mettrait la sang-de-bourbe en deuxième. »

Malefoy aurait tourné ses lèvres en un rictus victorieux au regard d'Harry, mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de lèvres. À la place, une étendue lisse de peau couvrait l'espace qui aurait dut se séparer en sa bouche.

Deux paires de yeux s'agrandirent, incrédules, et Malefoy faisait des sons gutturaux de panique en agitant ses bras. Puis, renonçant à la dignité de la famille Malefoy, il se retourna et courut vers le château.

La rage qui avait brûlé à l'intérieur de lui était maintenant accompagnée par de l'étonnement et de la peur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? C'était comme avoir une sorte de surtension dans ses habilités magiques et il venait juste de performer un sort dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence sans sa baguette.

Il se mit à courir lui aussi, mais en s'éloignant du château. Il se concentra sur le martèlement rythmique de ses pieds sur le sol comme si la teneur physique pouvait le protéger de sa perturbation émotionnelle.

Il courut aveuglément, appréciant la sensation de son relâchement physique. Son esprit s'engourdit, incapable de tolérer ses pensées tourbillonnantes et ce fut avec surprise qu'Harry réalisa qu'il ne courait plus.

Il volait.

En anglais, Malefoy surnomme Ron « Weasel », qui veut dire belette. Mais, dans le troisième volume, en français, Malefoy parle d'Harry et Ron comme « Potty et son poteau », alors j'ai repris cette expression.

* * *

**N/A : **Wow. Ça fait combien d'années? 3? xD  
Je sens qu'il y en a beaucoup qui vont me tomber dessus pour tout ce temps.  
Je suis désolée, mais disons que je suis une fille de nature lâcheuse et c'était pire il y a trois ans...  
Je vais tenter de ne pas l'abandonner à nouveau. Dîtes merci à Harry Potter 7, c'est ce qui m'a redonné le goût de la reprendre.  
Mais, au moins, prenez les choses du bon côté. La fic est encore mieux traduite qu'auparavant xD 

Bien, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre et en espérant de se revoir au prochain!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le manque de terrain en-dessous de ses pieds fit sursauter Harry. Pendant un bref moment, il conclut qu'il s'était d'une certaine façon jeté un sort de lévitation sans baguette, inconsciemment, et ce fut par après qu'il remarqua que ses bras n'avaient plus la bonne configuration.

Ils s'étaient transformés en ailes.

Son… bec?... s'ouvrit pour exprimer sa confusion la plus totale, et le timbre familier de la note qui émergea de ses cordes vocales envoya des frissons vers son épine dorsale.

D'une certaine façon, dans le vent furieux de ses émotions, Harry avait réalisé son potentiel pour devenir animagus.

Il était un phénix!

Son esprit éclata en plusieurs voix, chacune demandant la dominance, mais celle qui s'accrocha jusqu'en avant fut attachée avec une innocence inhabituelle et un enthousiasme flottant.

_Attend de voir quand Sirius va l'apprendre. Ça lui a prit à lui et mon père des années pour faire ça._

Puis la réalité le frappa à nouveau. Poussant au loin toutes les voix, spécialement la geignarde qui l'embêtait à propos de s'il serait capable de retrouver sa forme humaine ou non, il s'éleva dans les nuages, volant sous cette forme venant aussi naturellement que le premier jour qu'il était monté sur un balais.

S'il avait cru que voler sur son balais était enivrant, alors voler sans avoir besoin d'un objet, voler sans retenue était le plus proche du bonheur le plus pur qu'il avait jamais sentit. Il sentit les poids de son anxiété s'en aller tandis qu'il se laissait simplement avaler par l'étendue bleue-grise du ciel de septembre.

Il y eut un picotement dans le fin fond de son esprit qui rappela à Harry un doux gloussement. La chassant comme une autre de ses voix intérieures, Harry sursauta quand il entendit des mots distincts résonner dans sa tête.

_« Bonjour, Harry. Tu t'amuses bien? »_

_« Fumseck? »_

Plus tard, lorsque Harry réfléchit à l'expérience, il ne put être capable de discerner comment il avait sut répondre. Il avait juste réagit avec instinct.

_« Oui, Harry. __J'ai attend longtemps pour que tu réalises ce moment de ton destin. »_

_« Quel destin?__ »_

_« J'ai bien peur que tu doives découvrir cela par toi-même. »_

_Il a passé bien trop de temps avec Dumbledore._

Cette pensée, Harry ne se la dit que pour lui-même, mais avec l'amusement apparent sur les traits de l'autre phénix, Harry commença à se demander si Fumseck n'avait pas entendu après tout.

Soudainement, l'amusement fuit, et Fumseck devint terriblement sérieux. Harry sentit un voyage sinistre de tintement traverser son système nerveux.

_« Harry, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Tu ne dois pas répéter ceci à personne : ni tes amis, ni tes professeurs, ni même Dumbledore. Ta vie dépend sur cette forme restant complètement secrète. Comprends-tu? »_

_« Oui, mais… »_

_« Tes amis vont commencer à s'inquiéter. N'aie pas peur, mon jeune ami, nous nous reparlerons. »_

Fumseck s'envola vers le château, laissant Harry un peu exaspéré et se demandant pourquoi tout le monde ne lui disait rien, spécialement à propos de lui. Ce n'était certainement pas comme si Harry avait déjà eu une enfance normale dont il pouvait se rappeler.

Avec les Dursleys et ses expériences à Poudlard, Harry avait sentit le besoin de grandir plus vite que ses camarades. Il souhaitait que juste pour une fois quelqu'un qui savait les réponses verrait l'utilité de lui dire tout la vérité au lieu de recourir à l'excuse de son jeune âge.

Il atterrit dans un espace isolé et apparemment obscur du terrain de Poudlard.

Cette voix geignarde et paniqué le questionnant sur sa capacité de revenir sous sa forme humaine était maintenant de retour avec une vengeance.

En toute honnêteté, Harry ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. C'était son subconscient qui avait invoqué sa première transformation et son conscient était maintenant en charge, complètement dépourvu de connaissance sur comment accomplir la tâche.

Harry ferma ses yeux, forçant un faux calme dans son corps dans la tentative d'ignorer les affreuses prédictions sur ses propres doutes de soi-même. Il se fit une image mentale de lui-même dans son corps humain à l'avant de ses pensées et se concentra dessus en priant silencieusement qu'il avait la bonne technique.

La sensation était complètement étrangère et à la limite d'être douloureuse tandis que son corps commençait à s'étirer et que ses structures internes commençaient à se réarranger. Une petite partie de l'esprit d'Harry brisa sa concentration pour se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas ressentit pareils changements lors de sa première transformation.

Haletant, tout devint flou. Ses jambes semblaient un peu instables sous lui et ses bras semblaient endoloris à force de voler.

Se supportant contre un arbre tandis que ses jambes se redressaient, une sensation étrange empoigna Harry. Bien qu'il avait passé quinze ans dans sa forme présente, cela semblait soudainement incorrect comme si sa forme humaine le convenait autant que les vêtements de son cousin.

La sensation s'estompa, durant pour ce moment sans conséquences, alors que ses jambes reprenaient leur habilité à supporter son poids.

Soupirant et regardant le ciel avec nostalgie, Harry commença à se rendre vers le château.

* * *

McGonagall eut un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Remus Lupin trébucha hors de l'entrée secrète qui connectait Poudlard à la cabane hurlante avec un chien noir plutôt large à ses talons. Immédiatement, elle fut à ses côtés, manœuvrant le loup-garou de telle sorte qu'elle supportait une partie de son poids. 

« J'ai besoin de voir Dumbledore. »

McGonagall n'aimait pas du tout la couleur de son ancien élève et son ancien collègue, mentalement bouche-bée à quel point il avait l'air malade avant de se rappeler que la pleine lune n'avait été que quelques jours plus tôt et qu'il n'avait probablement pas été capable d'avoir le repos ni la nourriture convenables depuis ce temps.

Se demandant si elle devait le mener à l'infirmerie à la place alors qu'il se rendait au bureau du directeur, McGonagall réussit à déclarer son soulagement. « C'est bon de te revoir, Remus. Nous avions eu peur que tu sois mort. » Puis, après avoir jeté rapidement un coup d'œil dans le corridors pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, elle ajouta, « C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Sirius. »

Le chien noir qui n'avait pas quitté Remus échappa un jappement de surprise alarmé.

Les extrémités seules des lèvres de McGonagall frémissèrent presque de façon invisible à la réaction.

« Les circonstances produites ont faites en sorte que j'ai dû apprendre votre petit secret. » Elle força sa mine sérieuse à se contenir alors qu'elle continuait. « Honnêtement. Votre petit groupe devenir animagus lors de votre cinquième année. Peut-être la métamorphose la plus dure à performer et vous n'avez jamais trouvé nécessaire de partager avec votre professeur la fierté de votre exploit. »

« Je ne suis pas un animagus. » Protesta Remus.

« Non, mais tu étais au courant, ce qui tout aussi mal. Fudge aux furets. »

L'ascension dans les escaliers fut lente, mais le trio arriva finalement derrière la porte du bureau.

Une étincelle de surprise suivie par une étincelle de soulagement submergea les traits de Dumbledore tandis que le groupe entrait.

Voyant qu'ils étaient les seuls occupants dans la salle, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine, aidant McGonagall à guider son ami dans une chaise avant de se laisser tomber sur un autre lui-même.

La paire des Maraudeurs trouvèrent bientôt leurs mains entrain de bercer de chaudes tasses de thé tandis qu'une paire d'yeux azur les examinèrent rapidement.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, tous les deux? »

Les deux acquiescèrent malgré qu'il fût évident qu'ils étaient tous les deux épuisés.

« Minerva, pourriez-vous je vous prie allez chercher Harry? Ce sera bien évidemment une charge de moins sur ses épaules. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle avant de quitter la salle rapidement.

Les yeux de Sirius froncèrent légèrement alors qu'il sentait quelque chose d'implicite et de grande importance dans la requête du directeur. « Que s'est-il passé? »

« Je crois bien que c'est moi qui devrait vous poser cette question. » Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent follement pendant une minute avant de revenir sérieux. « Harry a eu une vision et était vraiment convaincu que vous étiez morts, tous les deux. J'ai espéré qu'il se trompait puisqu'il ne vous avait pas vraiment vu dans la maison, mais il n'y avait pas de preuves du contraire. La destruction de la maison était totale que retrouver des corps aurait été impossible, et la violente réaction d'Harry à la vision semblait supporter ce qu'il affirmait. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien? » Dit doucement Lupin, battant Sirius à la même question. Il avait l'air et se sentait beaucoup mieux que quelques minutes plus tôt et il était presque certain que Dumbledore avait glissé quelque chose dans le thé.

« Cela, j'ai bien peur, est une question beaucoup plus compliquée à répondre bien qu'en ce moment, si vous la lui posiez, je suis certain qu'il vous répondrait qu'il va bien. »

Dumbledore s'arrêta, et les deux jeunes hommes comprirent que le message silencieux de l'aîné qui affirmait qu'il ne croyait pas du tout le propre diagnostic d'Harry.

« Maintenant, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez ce qui s'est passé. »

Sirius regarda anxieusement vers la porte comme s'il débattait s'il devait ou non se précipiter à l'extérieur et retrouver son filleul lui-même.

« Nous étions dans les bois quand nous avons entendu un bruit qui ressemblait à une explosion. Lorsque nous nous sommes précipités vers la maison, nous l'avons trouvée entrain de brûler, et la Marque des Ténèbres flottait par-dessus. »

Ses yeux toujours vacillant vers la porte, Sirius continua le récit, sonnant distrait.

« Il y a eu une étrange brise et les flammes se sont soudainement éteintes. »

« Nous savions que l'équipe du Ministère serait là bientôt et avec la corruption dans le Ministère, nous avions peur que les membres de l'équipe serait des Mangemorts envoyés avec la tâche de vérifier que nous étions vraiment morts. Après tout, personne ne penserait à deux fois s'il tuerait un loup-garou et un condamné simplement par propre défense. »

La dernière phrase fut psalmodiée avec amertume envers la bigoterie des loups-garous dans le monde des sorciers.

« Donc nous nous sommes sauvés et sommes allés vers Poudlard. » Termina Sirius, se demandant évidemment pourquoi la porte ne s'était pas encore ouverte.

« Désolé si ça a pris tant de temps, mais je n'avais pas encore récupéré de ma transformation et je nous ai ralentis. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tout ce qui compte, c'est que vous soyez arrivé ici sains et saufs, tous les deux. »

Ceci dit, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

* * *

Harry venait à peine de mettre les pieds dans le château qu'il fut rejoint par sa directrice de maison. 

« Vous voilà, Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore a besoin de vous voir immédiatement. Venez avec moi. »

Harry s'empêcha de pousser un grognement.

Malefoy.

Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait fait à Malefoy.

À contrecœur, il suivit McGonagall jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre, un sourire se plaçant brièvement sur ses lèvres en l'entendant prononcer le mot de passe. Il se traîna jusqu'en haut des escaliers et entra dans le bureau, alors que McGonagall l'y guidait, prêt à s'excuser.

L'excuse mourut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il stoppait net et que ses yeux regardaient les autres occupants de la salle. Son cerveau lui criait furieusement que d'une certaine manière, ses yeux lui jouaient de cruels tours.

Sirius s'était levé, alarmé lorsqu'il avait bien regardé son filleul, qui avait l'air plus mince et plus hanté encore que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. « Harry? »

Alors que son cerveau acceptait finalement l'information que ses yeux lui envoyaient, Harry trouve soudainement que ses pieds étaient aussi lourds que du ciment et que ses cordes vocales étaient paralysées.

_Comment? Comment est-ce possible?_

La question résonna à l'intérieur de son crâne alors qu'il essayait vainement de faire franchir la question intérieure sur ses lèvres.

Sa cicatrice se mit à brûler comme si la question elle-même avait provoquée quelque chose et alors que la salle commençait à devenir floue, il sut que la vision allait à nouveau le dominer. La dernière chose dont il fut conscient fut les sons feutrés des appels alarmés de son nom et un poids réconfortant sur son épaule.

_« Es-tu sûr qu'ils sont là-dedans? »_

_« O…oui. Le loup-garou ne quittera pas la maison de peur de blesser quelqu'un et son ami ne le laissera pas seul. »_

_La pression contre son crâne commença à augmenter alors que des chuchotements commencèrent à remplir sa tête. Il lâcha un cri de douleur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il était de retour ici si Sirius et Lupin était encore vivant._

_« Relaxe ton esprit, Harry. Ne te bats pas contre. Laisse-toi entendre ce que tu as besoin d'entendre. »_

_La voix sonnait drôlement comme celle de Fumseck._

_Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. Les chuchotements commencèrent à fusionner en une voix audible et Harry fut frappé par un fougueux éclat de douleur._

_Puis Harry entendit la voix de Queudver à nouveau, mais c'était des mots qui n'avaient jamais été dit à haute voix._

_C'est fait, Potter. À présent, je n'ai plus de dette envers toi. J'ai sauvé leur misérable vie comme tu as sauvé la mienne. Maintenant, je peux servir mon maître en toute liberté. Doux Merlin. Il va me tuer pour ce que j'ai fait. _

_Queudver savait, réalisa Harry. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la maison. __Il réalisa soudainement que les Mangemorts étaient partis et vit pour la première fois la double pair d'yeux canins près des ruines._

_« Reviens, Harry. C'était ce que tu devais voir. »_

Harry cligna des yeux, retournant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, remarquant qu'il était encore sur ses pieds malgré que son équilibre semblait précaire et que ses pensées semblaient légèrement embrumées. La douleur de sa cicatrice aiguë, mais étonnamment tolérable et il était presque certain que le manque de réactions extrêmes étaient dû au fait que le phénix se tenait sur son épaule.

Harry sentit une main tremblante sur son dos et il réalisa que son parrain le guidait vers la chaise que Sirius avait précédemment occupée. Momentanément, Harry se rappela de la nuit de la troisième tâche.

Plus que jamais, Sirius avait l'air encore plus apeuré et ses yeux étaient collés sur la marque qui ornait le front d'Harry tandis que des perles cramoisies brillaient de façon menaçante.

« Harry, ta cicatrice saigne. » Psalmodia la voix de Sirius avec une légère horreur et Dumbledore et McGonagall s'approchèrent, sachant ce que ces mots impliquaient avec les précédentes expériences.

Toujours dans sa stupeur lui-même, il tendit sa main avec un petit tremblement et trouva à nouveau sa cicatrice ouverte, mais le sang ne semblait pas aussi abondant qu'auparavant.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour rassurer les adultes inquiets, mais une note de Fumseck l'interrompu et sembla vibrer à travers la salle alors que le phénix sautilla de l'épaule d'Harry jusqu'à sa tête. Gentiment, l'oiseau appuya sa joue contre le front d'Harry et laissa une larme en forme de perle tomber sur la cicatrice ouverte.

Harry était Presque sûr qu'il avait entendu un sifflement alors que la magie blanche entrait en collision avec la magie noire et il ne put retenir un hoquet alors que la douleur revenait à la normale.

La brume autour de son cerveau commença à se dissiper elle aussi.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Est-ce que tu vas bien? » Sirius avait ressurgit de son état de choc et avait évolué en un état de panique.

Doux Merlin, il était fatigué d'entendre les gens lui poser cette question. Il avait fait face à Voldemort quatre fois durant sa vie et il avait réussi à survivre à chacune d'entre elles. Il était écœuré des gens le traitant et le regardant comme s'il était une pièce de chine fragile prête à se casser en un million de pièces.

Au lieu de répondre à la question proposée, il ignora sa frustration grandissante et tourna son regard vers Dumbledore tandis que Fumseck retournait se percher sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Vous souvenez-vous m'avoir dit à la fin de ma troisième année qu'un jour je serais content d'avoir sauvé la vie de Queudver? »

Dumbledore acquiesça, le silence parlant pour lui.

« Vous aviez raison. »

Les yeux azurs de Dumbledore firent un mouvement rapide sur chacun des Maraudeurs avant de rencontrer les yeux d'Harry à nouveau, dont il fut agréablement surpris de trouver des touches d'émeraude parmi le gris sans-vie et Harry sut qu'il comprenait.

Sirius regarda impatiemment son filleul et le directeur en aller-retour, attendant que l'un deux explique exactement ce qui s'était passé, et pour rendre l'affaire pire encore, un éclair de compréhension apparut dans les yeux de Lupin comme s'il comprenait, au moins en partie, ce qui se passait.

Harry tourna son attention sur son parrain et son ancien professeur et Sirius eut l'impression que des larmes refoulées étincelaient dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Queudver savait que vous n'étiez pas dans cette maison. Il a sauvé vos vies pour rembourser sa dette de sorcier qu'il me devait. » Ses yeux devinrent plus brillants alors que la lutte contre ses propres larmes s'intensifiait. « Je pensais… »

Sirius ne le laissa pas aller plus loin alors qu'il tirait Harry dans une étreinte protective.

Pendant un moment, Harry fut surpris. Bien qu'il connaisse Sirius depuis la fin de sa troisième année, son parrain ne l'avait jamais étreignit auparavant.

L'an dernier avec l'étreinte de Mme. Weasley, il avait enfin su ce que c'était que d'être étreint par une mère et maintenant il savait ce que c'était d'être étreint par un père. Ses barrières commencèrent à tomber, mais il se trouva incapable de pleurer.

Relâchant Harry avec reluctance, Sirius dit, « Je vais très bien. » Un clairement railleur et irrité de gorge apporta un sourire au visage de Sirius, « Et Lunard aussi d'ailleurs bien que ça ne semble pas le cas. »

« Merci beaucoup, Patmol. » Grommela Lupin.

« Hey, t'es-tu regardé dans un miroir récemment? »

« Je pourrais te poser la même question. »

Ses yeux brillants avec joie, Dumbledore interrompu la moquerie de la pair.

« Très bien vous deux, ça suffit. Minerva, pourriez-vous amener Remus à Madame Pomfresh et ensuite vous assurez que les deux aille un repas convenable. J'ai besoin de parler avec Harry seul un moment. Sirius, avez-vous besoin de soins médicaux? »

Sirius secoua la tête et Harry regarda la pair avec reluctance.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Tu auras suffisamment le temps de leur parler plus tard. » Le rassura Dumbledore.

« On se voit plus tard, Harry. » Promis Sirius, apparemment tout aussi réticent à la séparation, avant de se retransformer en gros chien noir et suivant les deux autres hors du bureau.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent partis, Dumbledore alla s'asseoir en arrière de son bureau et Harry commença à se sentir anxieux.

"Madame Pomfresh m'a rapporté que M. Malefoy était allée la voir avec une maladie plutôt étrange. »

« Est-ce qu'il va bien, professeur? »

« Madame Pomfresh a été capable d'inverser le processus, mais elle a dû être créative dans son traitement. J'ai bien peur que les lèvres de M. Malefoy seront plutôt enflées pour les jours suivant. »

« Je suis désolé. » Dit rapidement Harry, « Il a commencé à railler à propos de Cédric et mes amis et ça s'est tout simplement passé. Je n'ai même pas touché ma baguette. »

Dumbledore s'assit vers l'avant, alarmé. « Es-tu sûr, Harry? »

Harry acquiesça, intimidé et terrifié par l'intensité de son directeur.

Dumbledore se rassit vers l'arrière et caressa pensivement la barbe sur son menton, plongeant la salle dans le silence.

Harry s'agita nerveusement, espérant que peut-être il pourrait finalement être muni de quelques réponses.

Dumbledore parla un simple instant avant qu'Harry ne l'y incite. « J'ai entendu par les rapports de tes professeurs que tu as fait de remarquables progrès. »

Il s'arrêta et Harry sut à nouveau que Dumbledore choisissait soigneusement ses mots, décidant ce qu'il devait révéler.

« Harry, j'ai senti en toi un très grand potentiel de magie depuis la première fois que l'on s'est rencontré. Peut-être arrives-tu enfin à ce potentiel. Bien que je suis certain que M. Malefoy t'a provoqué dans cette réaction, je dois te demander de procéder avec plus de prudence à présent. Si à n'importe quel moment tu sens que tes pouvoirs sont au-delà de ton contrôle, tu dois venir me voir immédiatement. Ne pas le faire pourrait potentiellement te mettre en danger ainsi que les autres. »

« Je viendrai. Je le promets. »

« Très bien. Maintenant, si je puis suggérer que tu ailles rejoindre tes camarades dans le Grand Hall. Je suis certain que M. Weasley et Miss Granger seront tout aussi soulagé d'apprendre que Sirius et Remus sont bel et bien vivant et il semblerait que tu pourrais bien avoir besoin d'un repas convenable aussi. »

Harry se leva, inconfortable à la référence de son directeur à propos de sa perte de poids et Fumseck s'envola à son perchoir.

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Oh, et Harry, ce bout de parchemin a été trouvé parmi les possessions de l'imposteur Maugrey, et je crois bien qu'il t'appartient. »

Un sursaut d'excitation l'irradia alors que la carte des Maraudeurs était retournée en sa possession. Elle était devenue l'une de ses possessions qui avaient le plus de valeur et elle lui avait grandement manquée.

« Merci. »

Dumbledore lui offrit un petit sourire en reconnaissance.

Empochant la carte, Harry quitta rapidement alors que les yeux de Dumbledore suivait la forme du plus jeune sorcier, se demandant comment un charge aussi lourde pouvait être placée sur de si jeunes épaules.

* * *

« Où étais-tu? » Demanda Hermione alors qu'Harry s'assoyait à côté d'elle. 

Un sourire embellit ses traits et il dit assez forts pour que seuls Hermione et Ron l'entendent, « Je parlais avec Sirius et le professeur Lupin. »

Ils commencèrent à répondre bruyamment, mais Harry leur fit signe de garder le silence rapidement, leur expliquant le reste de l'histoire à propos de la pair des Maraudeurs. Tous deux avaient l'air troublés à la mention de sa dernière vision.

Ron semblait avoir le besoin de changer de sujet et après un moment de silence et un coup d'œil à travers le Grand Hall, il trouva les mots.

« Eh, Harry, » Dit Ron prudemment, incertain de si Harry était encore vexé par l'incident en cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ou non, « As-tu vu Malefoy? »

Les yeux d'Harry errèrent vers la table des Serpentards. Dumbledore n'avait pas exagéré. Les lèvres de Malefoy ressemblaient à deux très larges saucisses mauves. Culpabilité et amusement tourbillonnèrent à l'intérieur de lui en même temps.

« C'est presque aussi bon que les Fudges aux Furets. Je me demande comment Fred et George ont réussi. »

Harry plaça une bouchée de patate dans sa bouche, ne voyant pas l'utilité de corriger le mauvais jugement de son ami.

* * *

_« Tue l'autre. »_

_Harry grimaça alors que les yeux sans vie de Cédric le regardaient._

_La cicatrice d'Harry éclata soudainement de douleur et une lourde brume grisâtre commença à s'envelopper étroitement autour de lui, l'étouffant. De l'eau commença à apparaître dans les yeux d'Harry et ses respirations étaient rauques. Juste au moment où il était sûr qu'il allait mourir asphyxié, la brume commença à se dissiper._

_« Queudver. »_

_Voldemort se tenait dans un endroit qu'Harry ne reconnut pas, avec Lucius Malefoy à ses côtés._

_« O…oui, mon S…Seigneur. » Bafouilla Queudver._

_Il sait!_

_Harry sursauta alors qu'il entendit très clairement les pensées de Queudver dans sa tête. D'une quelconque manière, la connexion de sa vision précédente était toujours intacte._

_« Lucius m'a informé que son fils a vu une certaine pair d'individus à Poudlard, pair que je t'ai ordonné de tuer il y a quelques nuits de cela. Si je ne savais pas mieux, je dirais que tu l'as fait par exprès. »_

_« N…non. B…bien sûr que non, M…Maître. »_

_Je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas!_

_« Non, tu n'es pas assez fort pour me désobéir. Tout de même, tu dois être puni. Lucius a déjà souffert pour son échec. »_

_Les yeux rouges de Voldemort blasonnèrent avec fureur et Queudver fut pétrifié que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement._

_« Doloris! »_

_Queudver hurla avec une voix affreusement aiguë et le propre cri d'Harry se mélangea bientôt avec le sien. C'était comme s'il était sous le sort lui-même, comme si le lien le tenant aux pensées de Queudver le laissait partager la douleur et il état certain que sa cicatrice allait s'ouvrir à nouveau._

_Juste au moment où la douleur menaçait de le noyer, il entendit les douces notes de la chanson du phénix._

_Il s'y accrocha comme si c'était une ligne de sauvetage et la mélodie devint plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entoure au lieu des scènes de torture._

Harry se réveilla, mais le son de la chanson était toujours aussi fort dans ses oreilles et Fumseck n'était nulle part.

Il sentit une attraction invisible, attraction qui voulait le mener quelque part et cette attraction s'intensifia tandis que la chanson continuait jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait d'autres choix que de la suivre.

Silencieusement, ramassa sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs, s'entourant dans la cape et ne s'arrêtant pas même lorsqu'il rampa dans le trou du portrait avec la Grosse Dame demandant qui partait.

Il savait simplement qu'il y avait quelque part dont il avait besoin d'aller.

* * *

**N/A : **Et voilà, chapitre 4 en ligne :D J'espère que vous avez aimez! 

**Firerblade 71 : **Et voilà, il est maintenant au courant! Et pour la traduction, si tu parles des deux premiers chapitres, eh bien ils ont trois ans xD Mais je vais quand même faire attention et merci de le pointer!

**Renax** : Est-ce que ça a été assez vite? xD

**Onarluca : **Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'as plu. J'espère qu'il en est autant pour ce lui là!  
Je ne peux pas vraiment faire de promesse, mais je vais faire mon possible pour traduire le plus de chapitre possible avant la rentrée. Il est certain que je commence le cégep cette année, donc plus de travail, mais je vais quand même faire tout mon possible pour ne plus l'abandonner.

**Celar : **Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plus! Ça fait toujours plaisir.  
Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas l'abandonner à nouveau malgré la rentrée qui s'en vient bientôt. Et merci beaucoup, je vais tenter de garder courage X3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Les corridors étaient étrangement déserts alors qu'Harry y avançait à pas de loup, enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité avec seulement le son de la chanson du phénix dans sa tête et l'indéniable attraction pour le guider. Le reste de ses sens semblaient muets comme s'il marchait de façon engourdi dans un épais brouillard.

La sensation d'attraction commença à changer, devenant inconfortable comme quelque chose qui rampait en-dessous de sa peau, et la chanson commença à devenir confuse. Il sortit de sa transe alors qu'il commençait à faire un autre pas et sentit éclair de douleur.

Son pied se retira brusquement alors qu'Harry hoqueta avec surprise. Sa prise fragile sur son conscient revenait et tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette partie du château auparavant, son instinct reprit le dessus.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la carte des Maraudeurs pour s'assurer qu'il était réellement seul, Harry ou quoi que ce soit qui le contrôlait retira la cape d'invisibilité. La carte et la cape furent toutes deux réduites de la taille de noix dans ses mains et Harry les mit dans sa poche sans cérémonies avant que son conscient puisse commencer un débat intérieur sur si c'était Harry qui avait vraiment réduit les objets ou si c'était une plus grande force magique.

La transformation en sa forme d'animagus arriva tout aussi facilement que plus tôt et, à nouveau, la chanson devint claire dans ses oreilles et l'attraction reprit de l'intensité.

Avec une note formulant une réponse résonnant dans le couloir désert, Harry s'envola, volant rapidement vers la source.

Il y eut une sensation étrange mais non déplaisante qui le traversa tandis qu'il passait à travers une sorte de barrière magique.

Le corridor s'était ouvert en une très grande salle. La quantité de magie dans cette salle était à en couper le souffle et les murs étaient la seule source de lumière dans la salle, brillant comme s'il y avait une sorte de feu interne capturé à l'intérieur.

_« Harry. »_

L'appel de Fumseck brisa le sort hypnotisant que la salle avait placé sur lui. Repérant son confrère phénix, Harry descendit vers lui gracieusement pour partager son perchoir.

_« Bienvenue dans la Chambre du Phénix. »_

Au moins mille questions traversèrent l'esprit d'Harry, mais avant qu'il ait la chance de communiquer au moins l'une d'entre-elles, la voix familière du directeur brisa son tumulte intérieur.

« Ah, je vois que Fumseck a apporté un ami. Bienvenue dans l'ordre. »

Pour la première fois Harry remarqua que le perchoir était suspendu à l'aide de la magie au-dessus d'une large table ronde, ce qui donnait une impression de signature magique très puissante et très vieille, et il y avait quelques parts de lui qui se disait qu'il devrait la reconnaître.

Autour de la table en addition avec Dumbledore était assis tout le personnel enseignant de Poudlard, Sirius, Lupin, Maugrey, une femme qui semblait familière mais dont il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur, Arthur, Molly, Bill et Charlie Weasley, et quelques autres qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

Il y avait aussi une place vide bien visible et Harry sentit ses yeux s'y diriger. Son regard ne fut pas le seul à s'y diriger puisque une paire d'yeux bleus flétris éplorés y étaient aussi prisonniers.

Une voix bourrue brisa le silence qui était tombé sur la salle, « Albus, tu devrais inviter le jeune Potter à venir. C'est sa place. »

Dumbledore retira ses yeux de la chaise vide et l'éclat caractéristique en était absent, « Harry a presque perdu toute sa jeunesse, Alastor. Je ne lui prendrai pas le précieux petit peu qu'il lui reste. »

Harry sentit un élan de culpabilité du fait qu'il allait contre les fortes convictions de son directeur, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'étranger pourtant vaguement familier. Il ne pouvait simplement pas mettre le doigt dessus.

«_ Tu as été appelé, Harry. Tu as besoin d'être ici malgré les bonnes intentions d'Albus. »_

Il y eut une pointe d'irritation évidente dans la réponse de Maugrey, « Tu ne peux pas éviter la prophétie simplement en le gardant de rejoindre l'Ordre. »

Les émotions d'Harry changèrent de culpabilité à la curiosité et l'irritation d'elles-mêmes. Il était fatigué que tout le monde lui cache des choses pour pouvoir le protéger contre. Pour une fois il voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

_« Quelle prophétie? »_

_« Je t'ai dit auparavant, Harry, que tu dois découvrir ton destin par toi-même. »_

Dumbledore choisit évidemment d'ignorer le dernier fait de Maugrey alors qu'il tournait son attention vers les autres membres de la table.

« Comment les choses avancent-elles, Severus? »

« Je ne me fais pas encore dire grand-chose. Voldemort ne me fait pas encore confiance malgré les tests qu'il m'a fait passer. »

Il était évident par l'amertume dans la voix de Rogue que les tests n'avaient pas été particulièrement plaisants.

À nouveau, la sensation étrangère traversa Harry. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais elle était certainement inconfortable, presque comme démangeaison qui s'était étendue sur son corps en entier. Ses plumes se froissèrent en une réponse automatique et il sentit l'attention de la salle se déplacer fugitivement sur lui avant de retourner vers la réunion avec une seule exception.

_« Harry? »_

_« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. »_

Le ton de Fumseck pris un timbre plus doux, timbre qui semblait presque sombre.

_« C'est la culpabilité, Harry. Je pensais que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui devait le reconnaître, c'est bien toi. J'ai sentit la même en toi depuis notre première rencontre bien que tu l'avais caché beaucoup plus profondément à ce moment. Comme toi, Albus sent le poids du Monde des Sorciers sur ses épaules et quelques fois, cela requiert des sacrifices ou des requêtes de sacrifices. »_

_« Comme demander à Rogue de retourner au Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant qu'espion. »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Mais, comment puis-je... je veux dire… »_

Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour exprimer sa question proprement, mais Fumseck devina ses intentions.

_« Il y a beaucoup de choses à propos de ta forme animagus que tu dois encore découvrir. Tous les phénix ont l'habilité de sentir les fortes émotions. C'est un cadeau qui nous permet d'être là où nous sommes en besoin dans les moments de détresse. Comme on te l'a dit, ton fort sentiment de loyauté fut comment je t'ai trouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets lors de ta deuxième année. »_

Rangeant ce petit bout d'information pour poser ses questions plus tard, Harry regarda Dumbledore comme s'il avait un nouveau regard. Jamais auparavant son directeur n'avait eu l'air si humain, pourtant jamais Harry ne l'avait autant admiré.

Durant sa deuxième année, Harry pris conscience des ressemblances entre lui-même et l'homme qui deviendrait Lord Voldemort, mais pour la première fois dans un éclair d'empathie, il put voir les comparaisons entre Dumbledore et lui. Il put voir que Dumbledore ne voulait pas les responsabilités dont il avait été contraint mais qu'il avait accepté la charge par nécessité.

Harry sorti de ses pensées et retourna son attention à la réunion à la mention des noms de la pair des Maraudeurs.

« Sirius, Remus, j'aimerais que vous restiez à Poudlard pour quelques temps. Voldemort vous a utilisé pour se procurer Harry auparavant et il n'hésitera pas à vous réutilisé malgré le fait que lorsqu'il découvrira que vous êtes vivants, il ne prendra pas bien la défaite. »

Les deux semblèrent près à argumenter, mais Dumbledore continua avant qu'ils ne puissent.

« Il y a suffisamment à faire pour l'Ordre ici et en ce moment, avec Fudge niant que Voldemort est effectivement de retour, vous êtes tous deux trop hautement à risque. Severus, cela veut dire que tu auras une autre potion à concocter. »

Rogue acquiesça de façon succincte et pour un moment il y eut une claire hostilité sous-jacente dégagée par Sirius et Rogue.

« Très bien, dames et messieurs, si tout est clair sur ce quoi nous avons à faire et qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, il serait temps d'ajourner. Excluant toute sorte d'urgence, nous nous réunirons dans une semaine. »

La chambre commença à se vider rapidement et gravement, non comme dans les donjons après un examen de potion particulièrement difficile, alors qu'ils étaient tous habillés sous le poids de la réalité. Un tel poids avait souvent tendance à paralyser la langue et à relâcher la voix intérieure de l'esprit à la place.

Dumbledore fut le dernier humain à se lever, se levant lentement comme on s'attendrait d'un vieil homme de son âge, mais cela était atypique de lui.

_« Je te revois dans le bureau du directeur dans quelques minutes, Harry. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais lui raconter ton rêve? »_

La question était si évidemment rhétorique, laissant Harry répondre stupidement avec un simple « oh » alors que Fumseck quittait le perchoir pour se placer sur l'épaule de Dumbledore. Avec un soupir, Dumbledore sortit de la salle en caressant le plumage du phénix distraitement, laissant Harry seul.

Maintenant que la salle était vide, il pouvait sentir ce qu'il pouvait seulement décrire comme des échos magiques dans l'énergie de la chambre, et le même instinct qui l'avait mené à une conclusion en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le mena à une conclusion similaire.

Ses parents avaient été ici.

Une scène se précipita à travers son esprit, mais elle passa si rapidement qu'il ne put rien comprendre. Il ne pouvait que sentir qu'elle concernait ses parents et qu'elle était importante.

Il essaya de se concentrer, de ramener la scène à l'avant de ses pensées, mais ses efforts furent vains. Laissant échapper une seule note plaintive, il s'envola de son perchoir et arriva à l'endroit où il avait subi sa transformation initiale pour répéter le processus dans la direction inverse.

À nouveau humain, Harry repêcha la cape d'invisibilité et la cartes des Maraudeurs réduites et les tint dans la paume de sa main. Expérimentant, Harry fixa les objets avant de fermer étroitement ses yeux en concentration, leur demandant de retourner à leurs tailles normales.

Il ouvrit ses yeux pour trouver les objets toujours de la taille d'un sous. Soupirant en un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement, Harry prit sa baguette et prononça les mots, « _Finite Incantatum. »_

Cette fois, les objets grossirent et Harry s'enveloppa dans la cape, utilisant la carte pour sortir de cet endroit étranger en premier puis pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait sur personne, surtout Rusard et Miss Teigne.

Bientôt, il se trouva devant la gargouille. Enlevant la cape et priant que Dumbledore n'avait pas changé le mot de passe, Harry prononça « Fudges aux Furets. »

Le passage s'ouvrit avec réticence comme si la gargouille était vexée de la précédente connaissance d'Harry et une petite partie dépitée d'Harry ne pouvait aider du fait qu'elle se sentait un peu triomphante de sa victoire facile.

Une fois en dehors de la porte du bureau, une pointe de nervosité commença à se former dans son estomac. Il toqua doucement et la porte s'ouvrit un peu après.

Il entra à l'intérieur pour trouver Dumbledore au travail derrière son bureau. Apparemment, le retour de Voldemort n'avait pas seulement bouleversé les habitudes de sommeil d'Harry.

Alors que Dumbledore levait les yeux, ses traits furent brièvement pris par la surprise avant de se reprendre.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

« J'ai eu un rêve. » Les effets de son rêve commençaient à le rattraper, peut-être retardé par sa transformation en animagus et il put sentir petit tremblement parcourir son système nerveux.

« Je vois. Assis-toi. Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Harry acquiesça, prenant sa place habituelle.

« Voldemort sait que Sirius et le Professeur Lupin sont vivants. Malefoy les a vu dans le château et l'a rapporté à son père. »

« J'espérais que nous pourrions avoir un peu plus de temps avant que l'information ne soit exposée. Qu'as-tu vu d'autre? »

« Queudver a été puni avec le doloris pour avoir échoué, mais Voldemort pense qu'il était trop faible pour avoir fait quoi que ce soit par exprès. »

Maintenant qu'il le racontait, les images et sa propre expérience repassait dans sa tête et il sentit sa cicatrice brûler plus fortement. Il la frotta comme s'il pouvait faire en sorte que masser ferait partir la douleur tandis qu'il baissait les yeux pour continuer.

« Je ne sais pas comment, mais la connexion que Queudver et moi avions plus tôt était toujours là. Je pouvais toujours entendre ses pensées et quand Voldemort a jeté le doloris, c'était comme s'il l'avait jeté sur moi. »

Immédiatement, Dumbledore fut hors de sa chaise et à côté d'Harry. De doux doigts tassèrent les franges d'Harry et baissèrent la main qui était encore entrain de frotter la douleur pour révéler la cicatrice.

Harry se força à rencontrer les yeux du directeur alors que Dumbledore lui offrait un bref sourire que tous deux savaient être seulement un masque dissimulant ses véritables émotions.

« Ce n'est pas si pire, juste un peu enflée. Combien de temps a-t-il tenu le sort? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit honnêtement Harry. « On aurait dit une éternité. »

« Dans ce cas, je crois que nous devrions aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Le Doloris peut avoir quelques effets secondaires embêtants. »

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse argumenter, Dumbledore l'avait aidé à se lever et le guidait à présent vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

Harry entra dans les donjons, se sentant légèrement énervé. Après tout, c'était la première leçon de Potions depuis cette première classe fatidique quand Rogue avait vigoureusement exposé le secret d'Harry, et la note de Sirius, délivrée durant le déjeuner et brûlant dans sa poche demandant à Harry de rejoindre les Maraudeurs au troisième étage pour le dîner, ne faisait qu'accroître sa nervosité.

Il voulait simplement que le problème concernant ses relatifs s'en aille.

Rogue lança un regard noir à Harry comme d'habitude, mais Harry semblait sentir quelque chose comme de la réticence en lui.

Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas et ne saurait probablement jamais était que Rogue avait explosé de colère en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore, exigeant de savoir comment Harry avait-il pu être admis chez ses relatifs et exigeant qu'Harry se trouve une autre résidence pour l'été.

Les promesse de Dumbledore que Harry avait été retiré du soin des Dursleys apaisèrent de peu le regard noir sur le visage du Maître des Potions, regard qui ne fit que s'assombrir en entendant qu'Harry avait refusé de porter plainte.

Il y avait encore une rage se déchaînant à l'intérieur de lui, mais la plupart lui était proprement dirigée. Si quelqu'un aurait dû se rendre compte des signes, c'était bien lui, mais il avait permis son aversion pour le père d'embrouiller ses perceptions du fils. Maintenant, Rogue exécrait d'admettre que son aversion pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu devait peut-être provenir du fait qu'Harry lui rappelait un peu trop de lui-même.

Un grognement faible sortit vraiment de ses lèvres alors qu'il se rendait vers l'avant de la salle, déterminé d'ignorer sa frustration grandissante.

Harry ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais c'était comme si, soudainement, une pierre gelée avait atterrie dans son estomac et avait commencée à étendre un sentiment d'appréhension.

« Aujourd'hui vous allez tenter de faire la potion Maladus Gravidus. Cette potion doit être donnée seulement en dernier recourt à quelqu'un très proche de la mort. Autrement, la potion pourrait causer plus de mal que de bien. »

La mine renfrognée de Rogue s'intensifia alors que son regard atterrissait sur Neville.

« Cette potion est extrêmement compliquée et je doute que plusieurs d'entre vous auront quelque chose de plus que de pitoyables essais à part pour ceux qui ont une sorte de talent. »

Par habitude, ses yeux allèrent vers Malefoy, dont les lèvres étaient encore ridiculement enflées.

« Commencez. »

La potion d'Harry s'en venait très bien et il était entrain de couper ses racine de Mandragore lorsque les pièces se réarrangèrent pour former les mots, « Je sais. »

Le sang s'échappa du visage d'Harry alors qu'il mélangeait rapidement les mots pour les remettre en pièces indistinctes et il leva les yeux pour voir l'éclat malicieux dans les yeux de Malefoy, sachant que l'enflure cachait sourire narquois victorieux.

Le cœur d'Harry pompait trop rapidement et le sang se précipitait trop bruyamment dans ses oreilles, le déséquilibrant et le faisant sentir un peu nauséeux.

La partie rationnelle de son esprit essaya de dompter la cacophonie dans son esprit en essayant de raisonner avec la partie paniqué de son psychique en lui affirmant qu'Hagrid n'avait rien dit de spécifique et qu'il était impossible que Malefoy puisse tout savoir. Par contre, la partie paniquée de son esprit ne se préoccupait guère du savoir si Malefoy savait tout ou non. Elle était contente de simplement continuer à paniquer simplement à cause de la possibilité que Malefoy sache quelque chose.

« POTTER! »

Harry sursauta et trouva sa potion orange-citrouille devenue maintenant vert malade, potion qui bouillait hors de son chaudron.

Rapidement, Harry ajouta les racines et la potion grésilla et devint rouge-sang.

Les dommages étaient faits.

Sa potion n'était-elle pas seulement irréparable, mais Rogue était aussi absolument furieux.

« De toutes les imbécilités à faire! Même Londubat a réussi à garder sa potion dans le chaudron! Ce sera trente points de moins pour Gryffondor pour votre incompétence flagrante! Nettoyez ce dégât et je vous verrai plus tard en retenue! »

Harry acquiesce instinctivement en évitant de croiser le regard de Rogue alors qu'il commençait à nettoyer son dégât.

Les ricanements des Serpentards résonnèrent bruyamment dans sa tête et il guerroyait une bataille intérieure contre les flashbacks qui s'étaient poussés sur le devant de son esprit.

Il n'était pas sûr de combien de temps s'était passé avant qu'il sente une douce main sur son épaule. Il se retira brusquement pour se retrouver entrain de regarder une Hermione inquiète et surprise.

« Harry, le cours est terminé. C'est l'heure d'aller en Métamorphose. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et ramassa ses choses alors que Ron demandait, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Les yeux d'Harry décochèrent un rapide regard pour voir la victoire écrite dans la façade de Malefoy avant de dire fermement, « Rien. »

Le cours de Métamorphose se passa presque sans incidents à l'exception fait qu'à nouveau, Harry avait réussi à performer la tâche du premier coup et McGonagall, sentant que quelque chose s'était passé durant le cours de Potion, lui parla doucement, lui disant que son père avait possédé un chic particulier pour la Métamorphose lui aussi.

Un véritable sourire avait illuminé son visage et un peu de sa panique s'était retirée à l'intérieure de lui pour être libérer à une date ultérieure.

* * *

Présentement, le Professeur Trelawney le regardait comme si elle s'attendait à ce que soit il tombe raide mort, soit qu'il fasse une crise d'une minute à l'autre.

« Mes chéris, mon troisième œil m'a dit que nous devrions reporter la contemplation du feu pour une date ultérieure et que nous devrions retourner à nos boules de cristal. »

Ron roula les yeux en l'air à Harry, tous deux sachant exactement pourquoi elle avait décidée de laisser tomber la contemplation du feu.

Harry regarda dans sa boule de cristal, regardant les formes dans la brume et souriant alors que Ron lui faisait son habituelle prédiction météorologique. Il fut déconcerté alors que la brume l'enveloppa comme dans son rêve.

_Sa cicatrice éclata de douleur alors que la salle se fixait et il sut immédiatement que Voldemort était là._

_« Ah, Severus. C'est bon de te revoir. Tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'après ce soir, tu seras sois le bienvenue dans mon petit groupe ou sois tu seras mort. »_

_« Que dois-je faire, Mon Seigneur? »_

_Voldemort fit apparaître un gobelet. « Je suppose que tu es familier avec la potion Infidelis Mortis. » _

_Harry avait trouvé la potion lors de ses lectures nocturnes. La potion Infidelis Mortis testait la loyauté d'un sorcier pour un autre. Si le sorcier était loyal, il n'y aurait aucun effet observable, mais si le sorcier était déloyal, il mourrait d'une mort douloureuse. »_

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, et je sais que c'est une potion difficile à faire. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Severus. Bien que mon partisan ne soit pas un adepte dans l'art des potions comme tu l'es, il est très bien capable. Maintenant, pour l'ingrédient final. »_

_Les deux sorciers ajoutèrent une goutte de sang dans le gobelet._

_Rogue leva le gobelet et le posa sur ses lèvres avant d'en vider le contenu._

_La potion ne mit pas long à faire effet alors que l'air renfrogné de Rogue fut remplacé par un regard agonisant. Son nez commença à saigner et il se plia en deux avec un râle qu'il ne put retenir._

_Harry essaya de bouger vers lui, mais ses pieds étaient enracinés fortement dans le sol._

_Rogue commença à étouffer et ce ne fut pas avant que Rogue leva sa tête pour qu'Harry puisse voir le coin de ses lèvres maculé de sang qu'Harry réalisa qu'il vomissait du sang._

_Voldemort regarda Rogue de haut comme s'il regardait une créature pitoyable. « Severus, tu déçois, mais je vais être charitable. Je vais cesser ta souffrance maintenant si tu supplies. »_

_« Jamais. »_

_« Très bien, fais comme tu voudras. Adieu, Severus. »_

_Du sang commença à s'échapper du coin des yeux de Rogue._

_Harry réussi à avancer et murmura, « Professeur? »_

_La tête de Rogue s'effondra vers l'arrière alors qu'il tombait et Harry sut qu'il était mort._

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et partit en un éclair de la Tour de Divination jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas être trop tard, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il cria le mot de passe et courut dans l'escalier avant que la gargouille n'ait la chance de s'ouvrir complètement, enlevant le sang qui lui piquait les yeux alors que sa cicatrice avait de nouveau ouverte.

Il entra en coup de vent dans le bureau sans cogner, haletant alors qu'il demandait d'urgence, « Est-ce que le professeur Rogue est dans le château! »

« Calme-toi, Harry, et dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« Le professeur Rogue. Il est en danger. Je dois... Je ne peux pas... »

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas ramener de l'air dans ses poumons?_

« Je vais chercher le professeur Rogue. Assis-toi et calme-toi. Je reviens bientôt. »

Dumbledore bougea la main d'Harry de sorte qu'elle fut remplacée par un mouchoir et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

Il y eut un battement d'ailes alors que Fumseck se plaça sur la tête d'Harry. Harry enleva le mouchoir alors qu'une larme en forme de perle ferma la blessure.

« Merci, Fumseck. » Dit Harry doucement.

Le phénix sauta sur les genoux d'Harry avant de se tourner et de pencher sa tête pour étudier le garçon.

« Je vais bien. »

Le phénix laissa échapper un enchaînement de notes, manifestement en désaccord avec lui.

Harry utilisa le mouchoir pour enlever le sang de son visage du mieux qu'il put avant que Dumbledore ne revienne, menant un Rogue réticent. Harry ne put croire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir son professeur de Potions.

« Potter, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Alors aidez-moi, si vous m'avez appelé hors de mon cours pour contester votre retenue… »

Dumbledore leva sa main pour faire taire le Maître des Potions. « Harry n'a rien dit de la sorte. Il est inquiet que votre vie soit en péril. »

« Et en quoi, puis-je demander, vous donne cette impression, Potter? » Le ton de Rogue devint de plus en plus âcre avec chaque syllabe.

« Je viens juste de vous voir mourir. »

Ces mots dit doucement eurent plus d'impact que n'importe quel mots véhéments de Rogue.

« Comment? » Incita gentiment Dumbledore après un bref moment de silence.

« Voldemort. » Harry rencontra les yeux de Rogue. « Il vous donnait la potion Infidelis Mortis. »

Rogue grimaça, essayant de cacher le fait qu'il était étonné, « En êtes-vous sûr? »

Harry ne put réprimer le frisson qui se précipita dans son épine, « Très sûr. »

Dumbledore interrompit, « Les visions d'Harry ont toujours prouvé qu'elles peuvent être fiables, bien qu'à ce que je sache, il n'en a jamais eu qui a prédit l'avenir auparavant. »

Harry secoua la tête pour communiquer que Dumbledore avait en effet raison.

Rogue regarda chacun d'eux à tour de rôle avant de commenter, « Heureusement, la potion Infidelis Mortis a un antidote qui peut être pris à l'avance. Je vais m'y mettre immédiatement. Albus, il va falloir que vous veniez me rejoindre dans les donjons un peu plus tard pour donner une goutte de sang. »

« Bien sûr. »

Sur ce, les robes de Rogue tourbillonnèrent alors qu'il se tournait et quittait la salle.

Dumbledore retourna son attention vers Harry et fut déçu de voir que les yeux émeraudes flamboyants lorsqu'il était arrivé était redevenu terne.

« Harry? »

« Je vais bien, monsieur, bien que je sois désolé pour votre mouchoir. »

« Les excuses ne sont pas nécessaires. C'est arrangé facilement. »

Dumbledore marmonna un simple sort de nettoyage et le tissus dans les mains d'Harry n'avait plus de traces de sang dessus.

Harry le rendit à son directeur sans un mot alors qu'il se levait.

« Merci, Harry. Tu nous as rendu un grand service aujourd'hui. »

_Mais rien ne peut récupérer pour ce que j'ai échoué._

Harry força le coin de ses lèvres en une courbe. « Je devrais y aller. Ron et Hermione vont s'inquiéter. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, mais aussitôt qu'Harry fut parti, il dit doucement, « Tu ne vas pas bien, Harry. Tu ne vas pas bien du tout. »

* * *

**N/A :** Et bien, voilà le chapitre 5! J'aurai battu mon record de la dernière fois xD  
J'espère que vous avez appréciés! Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement, mais je ne guarantis pas grand chose avec l'école... enfin.  
À la prochaine! 


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire appartient à Storysplinder et les personnages à J.K.Rowling. Il n'y a que la traduction qui m'appartient**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Harry se trouva dans une situation de déjà vu alors qu'il se retrouvait dans la salle avec Rogue et Voldemort, sa cicatrice palpitant._

_« Ah, Severus. C'est bon de te revoir. Tu seras heureux d'apprendre qu'après ce soir, tu seras sois le bienvenue dans mon petit groupe ou sois tu seras mort. »_

_« Que dois-je faire, Mon Seigneur? »_

_Voldemort fit apparaître un gobelet. « Je suppose que tu es familier avec la potion Infidelis Mortis. » _

_« Oui, Mon Seigneur, et je sais que c'est une potion difficile à faire. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Severus. Bien que mon partisan ne soit pas un adepte dans l'art des potions comme tu l'es, il est tout de même compétant. Maintenant, pour l'ingrédient final. »_

_Les deux sorciers ajoutèrent une goutte de sang dans le gobelet._

_Rogue leva le gobelet et le posa sur ses lèvres avant d'en vider le contenu._

_Harry pria silencieusement que Rogue avait pris l'avertissement assez au sérieux pour préparer un antidote._

_Rien ne se passa._

_Harry laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu alors que Voldemort disait, « Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surpris. Bon retour parmi nous, Severus. »_

_« Vous êtes trop bon, Mon Seigneur. »_

Harry se réveilla, entendant le doux ronflement des autres occupants de son dortoir. Bien qu'il n'ait pas eu un réel cauchemar, la douleur de sa cicatrice venant du fait de simplement avoir sentit la présence de Voldemort dans son rêve avait suffi à le réveiller.

Sachant que dormir n'était maintenant plus une possibilité, Harry commença à prendre son texte de Potions lorsqu'il eut une meilleure idée. À la place, il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs et sortit furtivement de la tour des Gryffondors pour s'en aller vers la bibliothèque.

La prophétie que Maugrey avait mentionnée lors de la réunion de l'Ordre devait certainement être écrite quelque part, plus exactement dans la section Interdite, et Harry était déterminé à la trouver. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver des réponses dont il avait bien besoin.

Il se sentit légèrement coupable en entrant dans la bibliothèque. C'était le point fort d'Hermione. Elle adorait faire des recherches et serait certainement plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de l'aider, mais cette fois, il ne pouvait l'inclure. Il avait besoin de faire ceci par lui-même.

Sa décision fut remise en question alors qu'il se tenait devant une étagère très large qui ne contenait que des livres relatant des prophéties exclusivement. Soudainement, sa tache semblait bouleversante. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il cherchait exactement. Comment était-il sensé trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans tout ça?

Harry soupira avant de prendre le premier livre, se préparant pour une longue nuit devant l'étagère.

Ce ne fut seulement qu'avant le levé du soleil qu'Harry décida qu'il ferait mieux de retourner au dortoir des Gryffondors avant que quelqu'un ne se réveille et ne remarque son absence, résigné du fait qu'il n'avait rien trouvé mais déterminé de retourner et continuer ses recherches plus tard.

* * *

Harry venait à peine de se placer dans le sofa de la salle commune et venait de dérouler son texte de Potions lorsqu'il entendit un ton moqueur annoncer, « Regarde, George. Je crois qu'Harry est devenu fou. » 

« Complètement dingue. »

« Arrêtez-ça, les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous faites debout si tôt, de toute façon? »

« On a une réunion de Quidditch. »

« Ah bon? » Questionna stupidement Harry alors que le reste de l'équipe entrait dans la salle commune.

« Ron était censé te le dire. » Répondit Fred.

Eh bien, tout s'expliquait. Harry n'avait pas vu Ron du tout jusqu'avant le dîner et Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux trop inquiet à propos de lui pour lui passer un message d'importance secondaire tel que quelque chose ayant à voir à une réunion de Quidditch.

Harry avait passé la majorité de la soirée avec la paire des Maraudeurs, leur niant que quelque chose n'allait pas et sachant qu'aucun des deux ne gobait ses dénégations. Le regard blessé sur le visage de Sirius avait presque réussi à le faire tout révéler, mais il y avait cette voix appeurée et trahie à l'intérieur de lui qui l'empêchait de parler.

Il était allé directement du dîner à sa retenue avec Rogue, retenue qui avait été tout sauf plaisante. Il semblait que Rogue n'était pas du tout emballé par le fait qu'il était à nouveau en dette au jeune Potter et Harry avait passé sa retenue à frotter le plancher.

Après cela, Harry s'était effondré sur son lit, donc Ron n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de lui faire le message.

Au lieu de tout expliquer, Harry ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et déclara, « Il doit avoir oublié. Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on se rencontre? »

George échangea un regard avec son jumeau. « Eh bien, en premier lieu, nous devons élire un nouveau capitaine. »

Harry commença à acquiescer pour donner son accord avant qu'il ne remarque que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui.

Katie lui sourit alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient, « Félicitation, Harry. Nous avons votés plus tôt et c'était unanime. »

« Mais je ne veux pas. » Bafouilla Harry. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était quelque chose d'autre chose qui le revendiquait. « Et puis, vous avez tous plus d'expériences que moi. Ça n'a pas de sens que je sois capitaine. »

« Oh oui, cela a du sens. » Lui assura Alicia. « Les Gryffondors vont presque avoir une nouvelle équipe l'an prochain. Ils auront besoin d'un capitaine expérimenté. »

Voyant qu'Harry allait continuer à argumenter, Fred ajouta, « De toute façon, aucun d'entre-nous n'est assez fou pour vouloir le faire et puisque tu es le membre le plus jeune, ça veut dire que tu es coincé. »

Harry fit le tour du groupe et lorsqu'il vit qu'argumenter ne donnerait rien de bon, il accepta avec réticence tandis qu'il notait mentalement avec espièglerie de contacter Oliver Wood le plus tôt possible pour lui demander des conseils. Lorsque l'équipe des Gryffondors l'avaient nommé capitaine, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Angelina fut la suivante à parler, « En deuxième lieu, nous avons besoin d'un nouveau gardien. »

* * *

Cette dernière conversation fut prédominante dans l'esprit d'Harry alors qu'il arrivait sur le Terrain de Quidditch et il remplit complètement ses poumons de l'air ferme du mois d'Octobre. 

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il grimpa sur son balai et s'envola, virant quelques manœuvres difficiles dans l'air.

« Ok, capitaine, ta position d'attrapeur est sauve. Veux-tu descendre et nous aider à choisir un gardien? » L'appela l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Harry atterrit avec une touche de couleur sur ses joues et une étincelle dans les yeux. Faisant sa meilleure impression d'Olivier Dubois, Harry commença son discours, « Bonjour à tous! Premièrement, je voudrais tous vous féliciter pour tenter votre chance dans la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard. En travaillant dur et avec des nouvelles stratégies, nous sommes presque certains de gagner la coupe cette année. »

Harry fit de son mieux pour cacher le sourire narquois alors qu'il remarquait les échanges de regards horrifiés de son équipe.

« Voici l'exercice. Chacun de vous aura l'opportunité de bloquer quinze tirs. Gardez en tête que même si le nombre de tirs bloqués est important, ce n'est pas le facteur décisif. Bonne chance. »

Alors qu'ils grimpaient tous sur leurs balais, Harry murmura aux jumeaux, « Dubois vous envoient ses salutations. »

Le regard sur leurs visages était tout simplement irrésistible alors qu'ils considéraient réellement ce qu'ils avaient déclenché.

Huit essais plus tard, les membres de l'équipe des Gryffondors retournèrent sur le bord du Terrain de Quidditch et Harry sut qu'il était sur le point de faire la décision la plus dure de sa vie.

Tentant d'étouffer la voix de sa propre opinion, il demanda aux autres, « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? »

Katie regarda les jumeaux, essayant d'évaluer leurs réactions, « Je crois que Dean Thomas est un gardien né. »

Les filles furent rapides à donner leur accord et bien que les jumeaux fussent réticents à l'admettre, ils acceptèrent éventuellement que Dean était le meilleur candidat.

N'attendant pas avec impatience ce qu'il allait faire, Harry dit, « Alors nous sommes tous d'accords. Allons leurs annoncer la nouvelle. »

Alors qu'ils approchaient les huit candidats et leurs amis qui les avaient accompagnés pour les supporter, Harry se sentit incapable de regarder Ron dans les yeux, sachant à quel point il allait être déçu.

Bien que Ron ait été bon, il avait été évident que gardien n'était pas la bonne position pour lui, mais Harry était certain que son ami trouverait une place dans l'équipe l'année suivante, peut-être même en tant que batteur pour garder la tradition qu'était celle des Weasley après que les jumeaux soient partis.

Se préparant, il commença à parler, « Merci à tous pour être venus. Vous avez tous très bien joué, mais nous ne pouvons avoir qu'un seul gardien. Dean Thomas, bienvenue dans l'équipe. »

La plupart des Gryffondors rassemblés se mirent à féliciter le nouveau gardien, mais Harry vit le visage de Ron se décomposer. Il se tourna et marcha rapidement vers le château avec Hermione à ses talons.

Harry se défila de l'équipe pour rattraper ses meilleurs amis.

« Ron, attend! » L'appela Harry alors qu'il les rattrapait à mi-distance du château.

Ron se tourna, ses yeux étincelants, et la jalousie qui avait menacée de se montrer lors du festin de début d'année à la réalisation de la position d'Harry en tant que Préfet éclata finalement.

« Pourquoi dois-tu être toujours si parfait? Préfet, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, étonnamment riche! » Ron s'arrêta pendant une milliseconde avant de continuer en une explosion, « Pourquoi ne peux-tu rien me laisser? »

Sur cela, Ron se rua dans le château.

« Je vais aller lui parler. » Déclara Hermione.

« Non, je vais aller lui parler. Il y a des choses qui ont besoin de se dire qui avaient besoin d'être dîtes il y a de cela longtemps. »

Hermione se tourna et regarda son ami avec choc. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit blessé et irrité, mais, à la place, la colère assombrissait ses traits alors qu'il allait trouver Ron.

* * *

Harry trouva finalement Ron dans leur dortoir, qui était heureusement vide. 

« Va t'en ! »

Harry s'avança. « Non. Cet enfantillage doit cesser maintenant. »

« Pour qui te prends-tu pour me juger? Oh attend, c'est vrai. Tu es Harry Potter! Tu as tout! Tu es infaillible! »

Le visage de Cédric flotta pendant un bref moment devant les yeux d'Harry, mais il repoussa l'image pour s'en préoccuper plus tard.

« Es-tu vraiment si idiot? Ne te souviens-tu donc pas du Miroir Érised lors de notre première année? »

Ron fronça les sourcils, la confusion prenant momentanément le dessus sur sa colère. « Quoi? »

« Ne comprends-tu donc pas, Ron? N'as-tu donc jamais réalisé?_Je_suis celui qui t'envie, _toi_! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une famille comme la tienne. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir une famille qui m'aime, qui ne me traite pas de monstre, qui ne me traite pas comme un fardeau et un esclave, qui ne me blâme pas pour tous les petits malheurs dans leur misérable vie, et spécialement une famille qui ne devient pas saoule et me bat avec insensibilité comme si j'étais une sorte de défouloir physique!!! »

La voix d'Harry devint effroyablement silencieuse. « N'as-tu donc pas idée à quel point tu es chanceux? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harry se tourna et quitta la salle, remarquant à peine qu'Hermione s'était tenue derrière lui tout le long et avait maintenant un regard purement horrifié au visage.

Elle jeta un regard cinglant dans la direction de Ron avant de courir après Harry.

Ron ne pouvait faire rien d'autre que de se tenir là, la mâchoire entrouverte, se demandant comment il avait pu être si injuste et pensant qu'il avait été un véritable idiot. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen pour réparer la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis.

* * *

Hermione trouva Harry dans la Tour d'Astronomie, tandis qu'il ne fixait rien en particulier. 

« Harry? »

« J'aimerais vraiment être seul en ce moment. »

La douleur dans sa voix la laissa sans voix et elle sut que la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être seul.

« C'est vraiment dommage puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser seul. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui alors qu'il ramenait son regard à l'intérieur de la tour.

Doucement et sans vraiment rencontrer son regard, Harry marmonna, « Ce n'était pas la façon dont je planifiais vous dire ce qui s'était passé cet été. »

« Est-ce que tu planifiais seulement nous le dire? »

Harry eut un sourire coupable. « Pas vraiment. J'espérais que si je ne disais rien, ça s'en irait simplement. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent soudainement et ses mots devinrent pressants. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu l'as dit à quelqu'un! Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore est au courant depuis le premier soir que nous sommes arrivés. Je ne sais pas où je vais l'été prochain, mais ce ne sera pas chez les Dursleys. »

« Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé un hibou à quelqu'un? »

Harry la regarda finalement, voyant de l'inquiétude et, étonnamment, de la culpabilité dans ses yeux.

Il était évident qu'elle pensait qu'elle l'avait failli.

Harry évita son regard, trouvant plus difficile de répondre à la question maintenant qu'Hermione la lui demandait que lorsque son directeur lui avait posé la même question et il put seulement réussir à dire ces mots, « Je ne sais pas. »

Hermione plaça une main sur son épaule, « Harry, tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ce qu'ils t'ont fait. »

Parfois, Hermione pouvait être trop intelligente pour son propre bien.

Ses yeux devinrent vitreux alors qu'il se battait pour garder ses émotions à distance. Il ne pleurerait pas.

« Harry, regarde-moi. La mort de Cédric était tragique, mais elle n'était pas de ta faute. »

« J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, mais je n'ai fait que rester là à me recroqueviller sous la douleur. »

Hermione lui offrit un doux sourire, espérant briser ses défenses. « J'ai bien peur, Harry, que tu sois seulement humain. »

« Me rendrais-tu un service et dire ça au reste du Monde des Sorciers? »

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione tira son ami dans une étreinte. Elle sentit le corps de son ami trembler et sut qu'il avait finalement perdu bataille contre ses larmes. Les larmes furent silencieuses, mais Hermione ne s'attendait à rien de moins. Peut-être que maintenant qu'il avait laissé sortir un peu de ces émotions embouteillées, il pourrait commencer à guérir.

Hermione le retint jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se retire, essuyant ses joues, mais ce ne fut pas avant qu'Hermione réalise avec une curiosité pointue qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ses larmes.

« Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il.

« Harry Potter, ne sois jamais désolé. Te permettre de ressentir et pleurer n'est pas un crime. As-tu besoin que je te rappelle à nouveau que tu es humain? »

« Non. » Il se força à la regarder dans les yeux. « Merci, Hermione. »

« Quand tu veux. Et je le pense, Harry. Tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi n'importe quand. »

Le moment de franchise qu'il venait de ressenir envers Hermione se brisa en un instant et un mur de culpabilité le frappa. Il y avait encore tant qu'elle ne savait pas et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

Parfois il souhaitait qu'ils puissent retourner à l'innocence de leur première année lorsque la pression du monde ne pesait pas si lourdement sur ses épaules. Tout semblait si facile à ce moment là.

« Veux-tu retourner? » Demanda Hermione.

Retourner au dortoir voulait dire faire face à Ron et Harry ne savait vraiment pas commet il se sentait en ce moment.

« Dans un moment. Restons ici encore juste un petit peu. »

* * *

Harry s'effondra sur son lit, extrêmement reconnaissant pour sa simple existence. L'Halloween lui faisait toujours sentir des émotions mélangées en lui. Les célébrations de l'Halloween étaient toujours festives et fantastiques dans le château, mais l'Halloween représentait aussi l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur les couvertures qui avaient été tirés sur le lit de Ron. Ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que leur dispute s'était passée et bien que les choses ne fussent pas de retour à la normale, elles allaient beaucoup mieux. Tous deux avaient des problèmes dont ils devaient s'occuper et Harry était sûr que le trio serait bientôt réuni à nouveau.

Harry tira ses propres couvertures sur lui et en réponse à son rituel de nuit, il pria silencieusement pour une nuit de sommeil en paix, sachant qu'il serait probablement de retour dans la bibliothèque pour chercher sans résultats pendant quelques heures.

Bien que son esprit conscient travaille sur le fait que la mort de Cédric n'était pas de sa faute, son subconscient était lent à suivre l'exemple.

Se sentant extrêmement fatigué, ses yeux se fermèrent et Harry se permit de se calmer pour s'endormir.

_Cette nuit, Harry se trouva dans Godric's Hollow, pensant amèrement, « Joyeux Anniversaire. »_

_La maison trembla sous ses pieds._

_« Lily, prend Harry et va t'en! C'est lui! Vas-y! Courts! Je vais le retenir. »_

_Harry regarda sa mère monter désespérément les escaliers en courant alors que la porte commençait à craquer et explosa ensuite en une pluie de débris._

_« Je vous en prie, je ne veux pas voir ça! » Cria Harry avec désespoir alors que son père tentait de combattre le ténébreux sorcier et devenait victime du sortilège mortel._

_Le rire aigu de Voldemort retentit dans la maison alors qu'il montait les escaliers._

_La scène changea et Harry se trouva dans sa propre chambre où sa mère se tenait devant sa couchette pour pouvoir protéger son jeune moi._

_« Pas Harry! Pas Harry! Je vous en prie... Je ferai n'importe quoi! »_

_« Pousse-toi. Pousse-toi, idiote! »_

_Harry pouvait voir que sa mère délirait et était désespérée alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui._

_Ses yeux verts ressemblant tant à ceux d'Harry brillaient follement._

_« Pas Harry, pas Harry, s'il vous plaît pas Harry! »_

_Voldemort faisait presque crisser ses dents avec colère._

_« Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote… Pousse-toi maintenant… »_

_Voldemort avançait vers les deux et Harry ne voulait rien d'autre que de fermer les yeux sur ce qui allait se passer, mais il se trouve incapable de faire autre chose que de se tenir là et de regarder de l'autre bout de la salle._

_« Pas Harry, s'il vous plaît non, prenez-moi, tuez-moi à la place… »_

_Voldemort était maintenant sur elle et Harry put voir dans ses yeux qu'elle savait que tout espoir avait été perdu. Il n'épargnerait aucun des deux._

_Dans une dernière supplication, ses derniers mots, elle supplia, « Pas Harry! Je vous en prie… ayez pitié… ayez pitié… »_

_Voldemort eut un rire à son ignorance et leva sa baguette._

_Elle cria alors qu'elle fut touchée par le sortilège de la mort et elle tomba sur le sol, sans vie._

_« Non. » Protesta Harry avec difficulté alors qu'une brume l'entourait._

_La brume commença à devenir plus claire et Harry reconnut immédiatement où il était. Après tout, il avait passé la plupart de sa jeunesse au numéro 4 Privet Drive._

_Sa cicatrice palpitait avec une force toute nouvelle et un long frisson paniqué le saisit._

_Les Dursleys étaient regroupés dans un coin du salon pendant que Voldemort leur souriait avec dédain._

_Le visage habituellement cramoisi de Vernon était maintenant aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et alors qu'il bafouillait, Harry ne pouvait croire que c'était le même homme qui avait mérité sa peur l'été dernier._

_« S…Sortez de ma maison espèce de m…monstre. Votre s…sorte n'est pas la b…bienvenue ici. »_

_Les yeux de Voldemort se froncèrent et la pauvre excuse qu'était ses narines se dilatèrent avec dégoût._

_Il visa Vernon avec sa baguette et dit, « Avada Kedavra, » comme s'il se débarrassait de déchets._

_« NON! »_

_Harry se jeta devant le sortilège, conjurant son bouclier le plus puissant bien qu'il sache que c'était inutile contre les Impardonnables._

_Le sortilège le traversa à vive allure comme s'il était une sorte de crochet invisible._

_La douleur était indescriptible, tellement plus que de la douleur, mais sans un mot approprié pour décrire correctement la sensation, faisant sembler le Doloris comme un simple genou écorché._

_C'était comme s'il était brûlé et gelé simultanément de l'intérieur et le cri d'agonie absolue mourut sur ses cordes vocales paralysées._

_Il y avait un poids grandissant dans la poitrine d'Harry, mais il ne pouvait bouger pour le repousser._

_Ce fut le cri de sa tante qui le tira de sa vive douleur et permit à ses pensées de se concentrer sur quelque chose autre que le fait qu'il était consumé dans son propre enfer fougueux._

_Le salon commença à réapparaître dans son champ de vision avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il avait disparu et ses poumons prirent un respire désespéré alors qu'Harry réalisait que le poids avait été leur dysfonction. _

_Le regard de Voldemort se tourna vers Dudley, dont le menton tremblait impudemment alors qu'il gémissait comme un chiot perdu. Il pointa sa baguette vers le garçon, mais Pétunia se plaça devant son garçon._

_Des yeux rouges étincelèrent dangereusement alors que Voldemort grognait, « Tu es une idiote exactement comme ta sœur. Doloris! »_

_Pétunia__tomba en __hurlant en choeur avec Harry tandis que sa cicatrice ressentait cette même douleur._

_Il détestait se sentir impuissant. Pourquoi était-il toujours si impuissant? Il était censé être le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Cette gloire ne devrait-elle pas venir avec un certain mérite? _

_« Maman! » Gémit Dudley parmi ses sanglots._

_Voldemort, souriant avec mépris à la lâcheté du garçon, relâcha Pétunia du sortilège et jeta ensuite un sort pour qu'elle s'assoit._

_« Je veux voir ça. »_

_Sa baguette retourna vers Dudley et ses lèvres prononcèrent le sortilège de la mort, ne laissant que le corps corpulent sans vie du cousin gâté d'Harry._

_Pétunia gémit, les larmes coulant abondement sur ses joues, encore essoufflée par le Doloris. Son cri recommença alors que Voldemort restaurait le sortilège._

_Harry, n'ayant toujours pas récupéré d'avoir bloqué le sort et sentant maintenant sa cicatrice brûler ardemment, se traîna près du corps en convulsion de sa tante, espérant qu'il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose._

_Il tendit ses bras pour essayer de la calmer, mais ses mains la traversèrent comme si l'un deux était une apparition._

_Une éternité ou deux semblèrent s'échapper avant que le sort fut enlevé._

_La tête de pétunia se releva pour regarder directement Harry et elle dit dans une voix si silencieuse et cassée qu'Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre et Voldemort ne pouvait pas._

_« Espèce de monstre. Comment peux-tu rester assis là et le laisser nous faire ça? Nous sommes ta famille. »_

_Cela ne semblait pas la préoccuper que la même dîte famille ne l'avait traité avec rien d'autre que du mépris depuis le jour qu'il avait été déposé sur le seuil de leur porte._

_« Je suis désolé. » Dit Harry désespérément._

_Il était trop tard. Sa tante avait été victime du sortilège mortel._

_Harry se trouva incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sauf rester assis là avec choc alors que le rire de Voldemort résonnait dans ses oreilles._

_La nausée brûla son estomac et bourdonna entre ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait nier que leur mort avait été à cause de lui et la méthode de leur mort ne sembla que renforcer les préjugés dans lesquels ils s'étaient engagés tout au long de leur vie. Si Harry n'avait pas été anormal, ils seraient encore en vie._

_Le sol devint soudainement instable et tandis que la maison s'effondra autour de lui, Harry tomba dans une noirceur dévorante qui était plus profonde que le sommeil._

_Numéro 4 Privet Drive fut éliminé de sa fondation excepté un placard désolé qui se tenait avec défi dans la clarté de la lune._

* * *

**N/A :** Et voilà le chapitre six!  
J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et, en relisant mes autres chapitres, j'ai un peu mieux corrigé ce coup-ci. J'espère que ça paraît xD 

À plus tout le monde!


End file.
